Descubriendo la eternidad
by xViolentxDelightsx
Summary: Tras la muerte de su madre Rennée y de su misteriosa transformación a vampira, Bella Swan decide huir de Florida para ir al único lugar dónde tiene alguien que la quiera: Forks. Se muda con su padre Charlie e ingresa en el único instituto del pueblo, allí encontrará a una familia demasiado parecida a ella: Los Cullen. ¿Será capaz de rehacer su vida?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

NUEVO HORIZONTE

Hoy hacía tres años de aquél incendio en mi casa, en Jacksonville, que acabó con la vida de mi madre y con mis ganas de vivir. Ese día fue el último de mi vida humana.

Me quemaba la garganta de la sed que tenía, parecía que había algo dentro de mí que ardía, pero pensé que si me paraba ahora, las imágenes que tanto deseaba evitar resaltarían entre todos los otros recuerdos humanos que tenía y quería evitar eso a toda costa. Corría concentrada entre los espesos árboles de las afueras de Washington debajo la luz del crepúsculo. Bien, si seguía a ese ritmo podría llegar a casa de mi padre antes de media noche.

Hacía apenas unos días que había decidido volver a Forks para intentar retomar mi vida, no de la misma manera que antes, por supuesto. Estar en Florida con tanta luz y tanta gente no ayudaba a alguien como yo así que decidí permanecer en el bosque al menos hasta que me pudiese controlar, hasta que la necesidad de matar gente no fuera mi prioridad número uno. No sabía mucho de esta _nueva vida_ si se la podía llamar así, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar más, no sé cómo, pero algo haría. Seguí corriendo entre los árboles y me concentré en lo que me rodeaba, podía sentir la caravana que se formaba lentamente a bastantes quilómetros de donde yo me encontraba, en la carretera del norte, podía oír cada latido de corazón de todos y cada uno de los animales que estaban en el bosque, podía oír gotas cayendo lentamente de las verdes hojas contra el suelo húmedo por la reciente tormenta. Estaba disfrutando de mi paseo por el bosque, o al menos lo intentaba, hasta que de pronto, sufrí un déjà-vu. Paré en seco, el lugar donde me encontraba me resultaba demasiado familiar, ya había estado aquí. Unos borrosos recuerdos nublaron mi mente sin ningún otro remedio. Ese era el sitio en que desperté, ese era el sitio dónde un misterioso vampiro me había dejado tirada hacía ya algunos años atrás. Me acordaba perfectamente de cómo me sentí ese día; me desperté con la sed desgarrándome la garganta y con mi ropa hecha pedazos por las llamas del incendio, de una cosa estaba segura, alguien me había rescatado y me había transformado. No sabía dónde me encontraba, no había nadie. Al levantarme, quise correr hacia el horizonte, no podía parar, debía averiguar dónde estaba y qué me había pasado. Estuve dando vueltas durante horas, no sabía dónde iba ni dónde estaba, pero un rétulo con negras letras mayúsculas me hizo pararme, llegué hasta Florida y sentí curiosidad por ver mi casa o lo que quedaba de ella, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que todo lo que me estaba pasando fuese solo una simple pesadilla. La casa estaba derrumbada, con restos de todo tipo de cosas tiradas por el suelo y chamuscadas, había un camión de bomberos y dos coches de policía, quise acercarme hasta allí pero dos hombres, o debería decir, dos armarios me pararon el paso. Por lo que había sentido y visto durante mi pequeño viaje hacia allí, creía que podría barrerlos del mapa sin ningún problema pero entonces, sentí como si el fuego de esa casa se hubiese trasladado a mi garganta, giré mi cabeza para ver de dónde provenía ese fuego, un niño se había cortado con un trozo de cristal del suelo y le sangraba la pierna. Quise ir hacia allí y… probarla, la sangre me llamaba, yo la necesitaba. De repente, el niño alzó la cabeza, dejó de llorar y me miró horrorizado, pude ver en sus ojos azules el reflejo de mi violento rostro. Me horroricé y volví hacia el bosque lo más rápido que pude. Entonces, probé la sangre de un pobre ciervo que se había quedado enganchado con la rama de un árbol; ahí empezó todo.

Ya podía ver las luces de las pocas casas de Forks, me quedaban apenas unos minutos de viaje hasta llegar, por fin, al que sería mi hogar temporalmente, por eso, aminoré el paso hasta andar. Había pasado una semana en Florida comprando ropa y habituándome más o menos al ambiente de ciudad intentando pasar desapercibida e intentando no pensar en la sangre que circulaba por dentro de todas y cada una de las personas que me encontrada. Llevaba una maleta de mano con ropa y todo tipo de accesorios personales que había comprado el día anterior con el dinero que conseguí coger de mi casa el día del incendio, pensaba que a Charlie, mi padre, le extrañaría que me viera sin nada de todo eso. A él le había contado por teléfono hacía tres años, ya convertida, que me quedaría en Florida, en mi casa propia que había comprado. Por supuesto, todo lo que le había contado era mentira pero no podía contarle la verdad, no quería involucrarle en esto, mi familia ya había pasado por demasiado. Debía pasar desapercibida, eso lo tenía más que claro. Llegué hasta la vieja pero aun así acogedora casa de mi padre y piqué a la puerta con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Bella?!- preguntó mi padre con repentina emoción en sus ojos- ¿ya estás aquí?- me abrazó. No pareció percatarse de mi piel gélida.

- Sí, ya te dije ayer que llegaría por la noche- dije sonriéndole.

Me dejó entrar e inmediatamente me relajé, pasaba todos los veranos esa casa, estar allí me producía seguridad y tranquilidad, presentía que podía estar a salvo de todo. Seguía todo igual que la última vez que vine, el pequeño salón, la cocina, las escaleras, mi habitación… No sé por qué creía que cuando viniese me lo encontraría diferente. En cierto modo, había cambiado, la madera era más vieja y había otros muebles, pero, aparte de eso, todo estaba igual y exactamente como me lo imaginaba cada noche tumbada en el bosque sola e insegura sollozando pero sin lágrimas esperando que apareciese Charlie en algún momento a otro. Cómo había esperado, mi padre ya había preparado los papeles para mi admisión en el instituto de Forks. Esa parte de mi nueva vida no me producía ningún tipo de emoción. Yo ya había estudiado en Florida y en grados superiores ya que se me daba bien estudiar, pero sabía que mi padre seguía pensando que tendría que volver a hacer los tres últimos años de instituto aunque yo estuviera congelada en mis 18 años eternos. Según él, estudiando de nuevo me haría estar preparada, como si lo intentara todo otra vez y casi desde el principio.

Me instalé en mi habitación sin prisa, todo seguía igual e intenté guardar toda la ropa en el mismo sitio que la había estado guardando cada verano, eso me hacía estar más segura, eso me hacía darme cuenta que era la misma persona después de todo. Cuando acabé, decidí ir a cazar diciéndole a Charlie que necesitaba dar una vuelta para volver a conciliarme con Forks, él siempre había pensado que yo tenía alguna clase de aversión a este pequeño pueblo. Mañana me encontraría con cientos y cientos de adolescentes con las hormonas demasiado alteradas y con su sangre sonando deliciosamente en mis oídos, debía estar preparada y para ello debía alimentarme, aunque fuera un poco, solo por si acaso las cosas salían mal. Sólo había probado la sangre humana una vez, fue dos días después de despertarme_, _una histérica humana me sacó de quicio. Para alguien como yo, la sangre humana era uno de mis mayores placeres, nada se podía comparar con la satisfacción que se quedaba en mi cuerpo después de probarla, pero, yo había aprendido a renunciarlo para un placer un poco menos intenso, sangre de animales. Debía buscar una manera de no matar gente, no quería sentirme culpable y al menos cazando animales no me sentía tanto.

Volví de mi cacería apenas media hora después de haber salido de casa. Charlie seguía despierto, le deseé las buenas noches intentando que no mencionara la cena, funcionó. Me puse mi pijama y me tumbé en mi cama mirando atentamente la luna que se veía desde la ventana de mi habitación, no sabía que me encontraría mañana y, literalmente, estaba aterrada. Había estado practicando durante años mi contacto con los humanos pero temía que establecería algo más que eso, temía que acabaría haciendo amistades, nunca me había pasado eso y solo al imaginármelo se me ponía los pelos de punta, pobres humanos. Las horas pasaron lentamente en mi reloj, no dormía, nunca lo hacía, no me hacía falta y no tenía la necesidad de hacer nada así que estuve divagando en mi mente por mis recuerdos humanos, todos menos los de aquél día.

Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y me concentré en ver como amanecía, era precioso, hacía demasiados años que no veía algo así, tendría que haber pensado mejor lo que haría con mi "vida" después de saber el monstruo que era. Me volví a tumbar en la cama sin hacer nada de ruido cuando oí cómo Charlie se levantaba y pisaba suavemente el parquet del piso de abajo, cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida.

- Bella, despiértate, debes ir al instituto- dijo él suavemente desde la puerta de mi habitación, parecía no haber recuperado la confianza padre-hija aún. Rodé de costado, suspiré pesadamente y lentamente abrí los ojos, esperaba que mi actuación hubiera sido un éxito, así fue.

-O-

Con mi nuevo Volkswagen que había comprado hacía unos días con dinero prestado de Charlie me dirigí hacia el instituto. El aparcamiento estaba atestado de adolescentes riendo, chillando de alegría y saludándose. Hoy era el primer día de clase para todos, que bien. Salí del coche e intenté parecer normal, intenté que no se notaran mis ganas de hacerlos callar a todos alimentándome de su sangre_._ Por cómo me miraron todos, supe que todo el pueblo estaba al corriente que la hija del jefe de policía se había instalado en el pueblo después de la terrible muerte de su madre, estoy segura que parecía de todo menos normal. Pasé de las miradas indiscretas que me dirigían todos, los chicos hacían cara de embobados y las chicas de envidia. Esas miradas no me extrañaron, desde que me convertí en lo que soy ahora, mi belleza había mejorado, había pasado de ser una patosa humana a una esbelta y sexi vampira para los ojos de todo el mundo. Con un gesto muy humano, me pasé la mano por el pelo y suspiré. Presentía que iba a ser un día difícil.

- ¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó una chica de pelo castaño claro, más bajita que yo y con evidente curiosidad en sus ojos. Me impidió continuar andando ya que se paró justamente delante de mí.

- Prefiero que me llamen Bella, pero sí, soy yo- contesté intentando sonar amable. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y nos las estrechamos cálidamente. Se estremeció ligeramente con el contacto de mi piel, pero repuso la compostura. Ahí va, mi primer contacto con un humano en el instituto.

- Yo soy Jessica Stanley- sonrió- voy a enseñarte todo esto- dijo haciendo un gesto informal con la mano señalando el pequeño instituto.

Caminé junto a ella durante un rato, me explicó los horarios de las clases y como iba todo más o menos. La primera clase la teníamos juntas. En la hora libre, me fue presentando a todas sus amigas, la que me caía mejor era una tal Angela Weber, parecía la más sencilla y amable de todas ellas. Las clases pasaron, tuve que soportar decenas y decenas de miradas y cotilleos pero, al fin, llegó la hora de comer. Traspasé la puerta de la cafetería con Jessica cogiéndome del brazo y Angela presentándome por encima los alumnos del instituto. La mayoría de ellos se giraron al vernos entrar, mis acompañantes sabían que esa atención era por mi culpa, por eso, Jessica se puso rígida y me miró intentando sonreír, en cambio, Angela me dio ánimos con la mirada, cada segundo me caía mejor esta chica. En mis oídos, resonaban todos los cuchicheos de todos los alumnos presentes, pasé de ellos de una manera inhumana (nunca mejor dicho).

- No tengo hambre- le susurré a Jessica cuando me dijo que cogiera comida.

- Vamos, hombre… Estás muy delgada, necesitas fibra- dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

- No de verdad, he desayunado mucho- dije sentándome con ellas en la única mesa libre que quedaba. Tendría que pensar un plan con la comida… y pronto.

Jessica empezó a hablar sin interrupción, no le presté intención, sabía que solo estaba sentada conmigo porque quería algo, me limité a sonreír y asentir cuando creí necesario y me concentré en escuchar los murmullos de los adolescentes, quería saber que impresión había causado.

- ¿Habéis visto a la chica Swan? Es un bombón, me la tiraría sin dudarlo, además…- dejé de escuchar. Tenía voz de chico y supuse que estaba a diez mesas de distancia por el volumen de su voz. No me importaba.

- Pues a mí me parece buena chica, debe estar pasándolo mal por lo de su madre…- dejé de escuchar otra vez. No quería oír la compasión de nadie, lo pasado, pasado está.

Todos decían más de lo mismo, ¿acaso no tenían más imaginación? Volví mi atención a la mesa otra vez, Jessica estaba callada comiendo un trozo de pizza, parecía pensativa. Angela me hablaba de sus padres, yo la escuchaba atentamente hasta que un susurro me sacó de la conversación y me hizo girar la cabeza hacia el final de la cafetería.

- Sí, eso lo tenemos claro, Bella es una de nosotros, un vampiro- me quedé en _shock. _Cinco personas permanecían sentadas en círculo susurrando por lo bajo. Eran extremadamente guapos y muy, muy pálidos, exactamente como yo. Jessica me pedía que la atendiese pero no estaba por ella en esos momentos. ¿Podía ser posible que hubiese encontrado a cinco vampiros en Forks?

Yo los miraba atentamente, no sabía qué hacer. De repente, el chico más joven y de pelo cobrizo me devolvió la mirada. Creía que me iba a caer al suelo, ¿podía alguien ser tan guapo? Acto seguido, los otros cuatro me miraron también. Me quedé atrapada en sus miradas, ¿qué debía hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

**LA INVITACIÓN**

- Sí, eso lo tenemos claro, Bella es una de nosotros, un vampiro- me quedé en _shock. _Cinco personas permanecían sentadas en círculo susurrando por lo bajo. Eran extremadamente guapos y muy, muy pálidos, exactamente como yo. Jessica me pedía que la atendiese pero no estaba por ella en esos momentos. ¿Podía ser posible que hubiese encontrado a cinco vampiros en Forks?

Yo los miraba atentamente, no sabía qué hacer. De repente, el chico más joven y de pelo cobrizo me devolvió la mirada. Creía que me iba a caer al suelo, ¿podía alguien ser tan guapo? Acto seguido, los otros cuatro me miraron también. Me quedé atrapada en sus miradas, ¿qué debía hacer?

- Alice- susurró el vampiro rubio a la vampira de pelo corto y negro.

La que contestaba con el nombre de Alice estaba con la mirada perdida mirando por encima de mi cabeza, parecía que estuviera durmiendo pero con los ojos abiertos y perdidos. Pasaron algunos segundos, volvió en sí, suspiró una vez y miró hacia el vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

- Edward, tienes tres clases con ella. Español, trigonometría y cálculo, ya sabes que hacer- él asintió y posó los ojos en el vampiro grandote de su lado.

- No puedo leer su mente, Emmett, solo es eso- respondió Edward a una pregunta que Emmett le había formulado, que extraño, no lo había oído hablar.

Decidí no llamar la atención y me giré otra vez hacia mi mesa, Angela seguía comiendo tranquila mientras que Jessica me miraba con gesto enfurruñado, no le hice caso, ya le pediría perdón más tarde. Miré la mesa fijamente mientras me concentraba otra vez en la conversación de los cinco vampiros. No dijeron nada importante, hablaron unos segundos más sobre mí pero dejaron el tema, sabían que los estaba escuchando. En esa pequeña conversación me habían dado información extra, ya sabía todos sus nombres, Alice era la más pequeña y de pelo negro y corto, Jasper era el vampiro rubio que estaba a su lado, Rosalie era la vampira rubia guapísima que estaba al lado de su novio Emmett, éste último tenía el cuerpo de un jugador de fútbol americano, era muy, muy grande. Por último, al lado de Emmett, estaba Edward, el vampiro de pelo cobrizo y aspecto juvenil.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? Tienes mala cara- musitó Angela a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No es nada, sólo estoy nerviosa… Es el primer día- dije sonriendo. Era verdad, estaba nerviosa, pero no por ser el primer día, qué va, ese nerviosismo era causa de esos cinco vampiros, en especial de uno, aún no me quitaba de la cabeza esa intensa mirada de Edward. Eso me hizo recordar algo. ¿Le había dicho a Emmett que no podía leer mi mente? ¿Edward podía leer mentes? Dejé estar el tema, no descubriría nada haciendo conjeturas.

- Jessica, lamento no haberte atendido antes. Estaba distraída- le dije, ella me miró.

- Sí, eso ya lo he notado… ¿qué mirabas?- dijo ella con curiosidad.

La ocasión me pareció perfecta para preguntar sobre ellos, eran compañeros de Jessica y Angela, ¿no? Algo deberían saber.

- ¿Sabéis algo sobre esos cinco?- pregunté señalándolos discretamente.

- Son los Cullen, los hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme, él es médico en el hospital de Forks y ella es ama de casa, se queda con sus _hijos_ cuando no están en el instituto, son una familia. Se mudaron de Alaska hace algunos años- dijo Jessica mientras comía abstraída un trozo de pan. ¿Eran una familia? O sea, ¿Carlisle y Esme también eran…vampiros?

- Sé lo que estás pensando, son muy guapos- dijo Angela susurrando a mi lado.

- Sí- dije secamente, no estaba pensando eso precisamente pero esperaba que ése monosílabo las dejara sin ganas de continuar hablando sobre ellos.

Jessica me avisó cuando tuvimos que volver a clase. Mi siguiente clase era trigonometría y no podía fingir que estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que Edward estaría allí y no sabía que debía decirle. Al fin y al cabo, los dos éramos vampiros, de algún tema podríamos hablar. Entré detrás de Jessica, llegábamos tarde, ya había empezado la clase. Jessica se sentó al final del aula, yo quise copiarla pero el Sr. Molina, mi profesor, me impidió seguir avanzando. Con unas rápidas palabras me presentó delante de todos los alumnos. Me hizo sentarme en el único sitio libre que quedaba, cómo no, me tendría que sentar al lado de Edward. Eso no me sorprendía, suponía que nosotros intimidábamos mucho a los humanos, por eso seguramente, no había nadie junto a él.

Al sentarme, quise saludarle de alguna forma. Yo sabía que él sabía mi nombre y él sabía que yo sabía el suyo así que no quise perder el tiempo con presentaciones, fui directa al grano.

- Hola Edward- dije sin mirarle.

- Hola Bella- que me dijera Bella en vez de Isabella no me sorprendió, estaba segura que me había escuchado corregir a todo el mundo que se había dirigido a mí con el nombre completo.

El Sr. Molina empezó con la clase, era demasiado fácil así que no le presté atención. Miré a Edward de reojo, él tampoco parecía estar atento.

- Bueno, ya sabes que tenemos que hablar- dijo él muy flojito, era totalmente imposible que alguien nos oyera.

- Sí, os he oído antes, debo confesar que me ha sorprendido encontrar a alguien como yo en este aburrido pueblo- dije sin mover apenas los labios.

- Lo mismo digo- suspiró- bueno, como supondrás, debo hacerte algunas preguntas- dijo poniéndose serio.

- Adelante- musité poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con un rápido movimiento, a veces se me olvidaba que debía comportarme cómo una humana.

- Me he fijado en tus ojos y en tu forma de estar alrededor de los humanos, no bebes sangre humana- susurró. No lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando y tampoco me extrañó ver que se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Así es y por lo que parece, vosotros tampoco- dije en respuesta.

- Claro que no, sino no tendríamos suficiente control para estar estudiando aquí- hizo una mueca- me estás desviando del tema… Siguiente pregunta, ¿te has mudado aquí por mucho tiempo?

- Supongo que sí, no tengo más familia aparte de mi padre Charlie así que no tengo otro sitio al que ir. Aunque tendré que huir cuando la gente empiece a hablar sobre mi edad y mi envejecimiento- susurré dejándole sorprendido.

- Estás mejor preparada de lo que nunca hubiese pensado. Siguiente pregunta, esta si quieres no me la respondas… ¿cómo te convertiste en lo que eres?- musitó poniéndose rígido.

- Supongo que debes saber que mi madre murió en un incendio hace años- asintió- yo también estaba ahí, pero alguien me sacó y me transformó; me desperté en el bosque siendo lo que soy ahora. Fin de la historia- susurré, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, sentí como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

- Uhm… Por lo que veo, no quieres matar a nadie de este instituto, así que, mi trabajo está hecho- dijo hablando más para sí mismo que para mí.

- No quiero ser entrometida ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero quién te ha dicho que hagas esto?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Mi padre adoptivo, Carlisle. Le llamamos cuando supimos qué eras, él tenía miedo de no tener más remedio que enseñarte las reglas o aún peor, que tuviera que matarte- me estremecí, nunca me habían amenazado-. Pero no hay porqué preocuparse, siempre están bienvenidos los vampiros _buenos_- dijo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa me deslumbró pero supe disimularlo.

- Pues dale las gracias por no matarme- dije con ironía.

- Podrás hacerlo tú misma, te ha invitado a nuestra casa, aunque no supongas ningún peligro para este pueblo, quiere verte. Vives a pocos quilómetros de nosotros, estás en el mismo instituto y tendremos que compartir la… comida, queremos saber más de tu historia- que dijera _queremos_ en vez de _quiere_ me puso aún más nerviosa.

- ¿Hoy?- pregunté ansiosa, tenía curiosidad por conocerlos a todos.

- Claro, cuando acaben las clases. Alice y yo te guiaremos- con esa simple frase me dejó inquieta. Un vampiro me estaba invitando a su casa para encontrarme con seis vampiros más, aunque yo también fuese uno de ellos, se me ponía el bello de punta solo al pensarlo.

- Entonces decidido. Por cierto, bonito nombre, Edward- me levanté del asiento justo un segundo antes de que sonara el molesto timbre y me fui con la cabeza alta.

Las clases pasaron borrosas, muy rápido. Estuve con Angela en mi hora libre y en clase de español Edward no me dirigió ni una palabra. No me sorprendió, al fin y al cabo, era un vampiro.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, significan mucho para mí. Esta historia es antigua, la empecé a escribir hace más de un año y ya tengo escritos 11 capítulos. El problema es que por razones personales sentí la necesidad de borrar mis historias y despedirme de fanfiction, así lo hice... hasta hoy. He decido volver a intentarlo, me encanta escribir y tengo muchas ganas de seguir con esto.**

**Estoy retocando y mejorando cada capítulo línea por línea, quiero continuar la historia y también empezar otras nuevas:) Gracias y hasta pronto, no tardaré mucho en actualizar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS CULLEN**

Por fin salí de clase de historia, o sea, la última clase de mi primer día de instituto en Forks. Abracé a mis primeras amigas humanas, Angela y Jessica y me fui directa el parking. No sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer ahora, Edward me había dicho que Alice y él me guiarían hacia su casa pero no los veía ni los olía por ninguna parte. Si se lo hubieran pensado mejor y no querían invitarme, me lo habrían dicho al menos, ¿no? Seguí buscando durante algunos minutos, incluso me concentré para escuchar sus voces en algún lugar, resultó inútil. Con paso humano, me fui hacia mi coche, pero al llegar allí, una pequeña vampira apareció del aire para ponerse justamente delante de mí.

- Por fin conozco a la famosa Bella- dijo con voz musical y una cálida sonrisa. Iba a responderle con otra pero me dio un efusivo abrazo. No estaba acostumbrada a dar abrazos al primero que pasaba, así que su espontaneidad me pilló desprevenida.

- Encantada de conocerte Alice- le dije educadamente devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Rose llevará el coche a tu casa, vamos- musitó, me cogió del brazo y empezamos a andar hacia el bosque. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía si debía ir a una casa llena de vampiros, sólo había conocido a dos más a parte de los Cullen y no había sido un encuentro entre amigos, todo lo contrario. Los Cullen eran diferentes, podía verlo, todos parecían humildes aunque fueran monstruos. Edward rebosaba amabilidad y cortesía y su hermana Alice, bueno, ella era especial, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba llena de entusiasmo y alegría por compartir. Los otros no los había conocido, aún. El que más mala espina me producía era Jasper, pero teniendo a Alice a su lado dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo malo. Y, claro, tampoco me podía relajar con Emmett al lado, tendría que estar atenta. Pero, aparte de eso, los Cullen me producían una extraña confianza que nunca había sentido. Sería genial conocerlos a todos.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunté cuando me acordé de sus palabras en clase de trigonometría. Alice, que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra, me miró sonriendo.

- Se ha saltado la última clase para ir a nuestra casa, quería comunicarle a Carlisle que habías accedido a venir y nos querían dejar claro algunas "reglas"- dijo ella mirándome entusiasmada.

- ¿Qué tipo de reglas?- susurré sorprendida.

- Llevamos juntos como una _familia _desde hace muchos años, nos conocemos perfectamente y tenemos claro lo que somos capaces de hacer – me estremecí-. Ocasionalmente, tenemos visita, vienen uno o más vampiros a nuestro hogar, estemos donde estemos, en un pueblo o una ciudad, no importa, siempre viene alguien. Vienen con el fin de acabar con vidas humanas y nosotros nos encargamos de ellos, no queremos que los humanos descubran lo que somos y destruyan nuestro estilo de vida por algunos estúpidos vampiros que se les ha ido todo de las manos. Por eso te ha dicho Edward que Carlisle había pensado en matarte pensando que eras una vampira salvaje en busca de sangre, pero al igual que nosotros, tú también eres diferente. Las reglas que Edward y Carlisle querían darnos eran principalmente que no intentáramos hacerte daño, que solo venías a hablar- dijo ella brincando de un lado para el otro del bosque como si estuviera contándome una historia de amor en lugar de lo que realmente me explicaba.

- O sea, ¿no debo preocuparme?- le pregunté mirándola fijamente.

- Por supuesto que no Bella, -apareció a mi lado- estamos emocionados por conocerte más, nunca nos había pasado algo así- sonrió.

- ¿Todos piensan lo mismo?- pregunté ligeramente asustada.

- Todos- sonrió otra vez-. A partir de aquí tendremos que ir corriendo, ya no nos puede ver nadie. Sígueme- dijo. Empezó a correr hacia el norte y yo la seguí sin ninguna dificultad, me encantada correr por el bosque, me sentía liberada y feliz.

El trayecto era largo, pero nosotras solo tardamos poco más de cinco minutos en llegar. Supuse que en coche hubiéramos tardado más de una hora. Estuve hablando con Alice durante todo el trayecto, me explicó un poco la historia de su familia. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella la iba conociendo más, podría ser su amiga fácilmente, Alice era extremadamente cálida, tenía una personalidad increíble, siempre me sorprendía. Dejé de reflexionar de golpe cuando la casa estuvo visible, me quedé cegada ante tanta belleza.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Alice fijándose en mi rostro.

- Me encanta, nunca hubiera pensado que podría haber una casa así en las afueras de Forks, es increíble- dije mirando la casa de arriba a abajo.

- Dile eso a Esme, la harás feliz - sonrió-. Bueno, no le digas nada, ya lo ha oído desde dentro. Venga, vamos- susurró, después me cogió otra vez del brazo y fuimos hacia la entrada. Me empecé a poner más nerviosa a medida que íbamos avanzando. Sabía que no debía preocuparme, eran como yo. Calma, Bella. Alice abrió la puerta y yo la seguí sin inmutarme. Todos nos esperaban, los que estaban más cerca de mí eran Jasper y Edward, éste último se apoyaba en un gran piano de cola negro, era precioso y muy elegante. Un metro más lejos, una delgada mujer me miraba con una sonrisa acogedora, a su lado, un apuesto vampiro rubio la abrazaba contra su costado, supuse que eran Esme y Carlisle. Detrás de ellos, estaban Emmett y Rosalie.

- Estamos encantados de que estés aquí, Bella- musitó Esme sonriéndome.

- Gracias. Yo estoy encantada de conoceros a todos por fin- dije siendo sincera, eso de mentir no se me había dado bien nunca. Aunque debía admitir que desde que era inmortal se me daba bastante mejor.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se acercaron a mí uno a uno dándome la mano en el caso de Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle o abrazándome en el caso de Esme y Emmett. Edward estuvo todo el rato mirándome fijamente, no se acercó, ya lo había conocido en clase de trigonometría, no tenía porqué saludarme ahora, aunque eso de que se quedara quieto sin decir nada me inquietó demasiado. ¿Qué había echo mal ahora?

- Edward me ha contado tu historia- dijo Carlisle delante de mí.

- Supongo que no me sorprende- dije mirándole fijamente. Alice permanecía a mi lado, seguramente quería transmitirme confianza porque no dejaba de sonreír.

- Alguien te sacó del incendio y te transformó, aunque no pudo sacar a tu madre- susurró Carlisle. Me estremecí e hice un gesto de dolor sin querer, aunque fuera un vampiro, el dolor seguía presente y era insoportable. Al convertirte en vampiro, no solo los sentidos aumentan de calidad, los sentimientos se hacen mucho más potentes. Si un vampiro se enamora puede llegar a ser la persona más feliz del mundo, si se enfada de verdad, puede acabar con una ciudad entera y si siente dolor, pueden pasar muchos años hasta que este lo supere y ese dolor también puede conllevar muertes de personas inocentes.

- ¿Siempre has estado alimentándote de sangre de animales?- continuó Carlisle.

- Cometí un desliz al segundo día de transformarme, una humana muy histérica me puso de los nervios- admití encogiéndome de hombros. No era algo de lo que enorgullecía pero sí debía admitir que había algo dentro de mí que me decía que no estaba nada arrepentida.

- Chica dura- dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Carlisle no prestó atención al comentario de su hijo:

- Eso está bien, ya sabes lo que se siente. Aunque tres años de control es muy poco. Alice ya te ha contado un poco de nuestra historia, así que supongo que comprenderás que estemos un poco atentos a tus movimientos, no queremos irnos de aquí. Le hemos cogido cariño a este pueblo- dijo Carlisle.

- Lo comprendo. Pero no haré nada malo, sé controlarme- dije seria, estaba convencida de lo que decía. Si había estado tres años en el bosque sabiendo controlarme, ¿por qué no debería poder controlarme ahora?

- Sólo llevas tres años de control, Bella. Aún no estás preparada- habló por primera vez Edward. Seguía al lado del piano y me miraba con gesto serio.

- Es verdad que llevo pocos años siendo lo que soy ahora, pero no sabéis nada de mí. ¡Sé controlarme!- dije fulminando a Edward con la mirada. Me alteré demasiado pero sabía que ellos lo entenderían, los primeros años siempre son los peores.

- ¡No sabes controlarte!- me gritó Edward enfadándose y llevándome la contraria. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para empezar a discutir, además, si seguía con esto, los Cullen acabarían por matarme, estaba segura. Pero, de repente, una extraña calma inundó todo mi ser.

- Sí que sé, Edward. Hace tres años, cuando desperté, estaba desorientada, quería encontrar a mi madre. Corrí hacia Florida, hacia mi casa. Estaba todo derrumbado y destruido. Un niño se cortó con un cristal detrás de mí y tuve la necesidad de ir hacia él y beber esa sangre que corría por sus venas. El niño estaba llorando, yo estaba a punto de llegar hacia él y entonces él me miró, pude ver el miedo que me tenía y pude ver mi rostro reflejado en sus ojos. Me temía a mí misma, no quería hacer daño a nadie. Así que corrí hacia el bosque dejándolo todo atrás. A partir de ese momento, me prometí a mi misma que no bebería sangre humana- susurré a Edward. Él se limitó a mirarme sin decir nada, en cambio todos los Cullen tenían los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Menos Carlisle, que me miraba con asombro.

- Eso es imposible- dijo Edward bufando. Estaba decepcionada con él, pensaba que nos llevaríamos bien pero veía que me pondría las cosas difíciles.

- Me habéis invitado para saber toda mi historia y yo os la estoy contando. Si no te lo crees, Edward. Ese ya no es mi problema- dije mirándole. Él no era el único que podía actuar de esa forma.

- Perdona el temperamento de mi hijo, Bella. Me parece asombroso lo que has contado- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

- Me alegro que pienses eso, Carlisle- le devolví la sonrisa con cordialidad.

- Hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿por qué Edward no puede leer su mente?- preguntó Jasper de repente.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté. Era cierto, Edward podía leer mentes, genial.

- Sí, Bella, algunos vampiros poseemos habilidades o como quieras llamarlo- susurró Carlisle explicándomelo. Ese tema siempre me había fascinado, era increíble que al transformarse cambiaran tantas cosas dentro de nuestro cuerpo.

- Sí, eso ya lo sabía, yo misma poseo uno, pero eso de leer mentes es fascinante- dije volviendo mirando a Edward, el susodicho me estaba sonriendo. Otra vez y como me había pasado en clase de Trigonometría con él, su sonrisa me deslumbró, noté algo pero no sabía qué era exactamente, era como si una electricidad recorriera todo mi ser sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

- Alice puede ver el futuro, pero no te emociones, si las decisiones cambian, las visiones cambian. Jasper puede percibir y controlar los sentimientos de la gente y como ya sabes, Edward puede leer mentes, todas… menos la tuya- me explicó Carlisle como siempre con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

- Fascinante. Yo me encontré un vampiro hace un par de años, al principio le saqué de quicio y no nos llevábamos bien pero no teníamos más remedio que comunicarnos y me explicó que él tenia un don con esto de saber que "habilidades" tiene la gente. Soy una vampira escudo, él no tardó mucho en darse cuenta, me explicó que al ser tan inteligente y espabilada cuando era humana, había echo que mi mente evolucionara de esta forma- les expliqué.

- Esto lo explica todo, ¿sabes manejar ese escudo?- me preguntó Carlisle. Yo asentí, había estado practicando más de una vez y creía que podría conseguir lo que quisiera con ese escudo si me lo proponía.

- Intenta que Edward pueda leerte la mente- susurró Carlisle con evidente curiosidad.

Me concentré en hacer que el escudo desapareciera, intenté que no bloqueara mi mente y creo que lo logré porqué el rostro de Edward cambió de repente. Me concentré en los recuerdos del día en que casi perdí el control con el pequeño niño, me concentré exactamente en cuando le miré a los ojos y me vi reflejada. Edward me miraba fijamente y yo a él. Pasaron un par de minutos, pensé que ya tenía suficiente y dejé de concentrarme para que el escudo volviera a su posición inicial.

- Increíble. Bella tiene razón- dijo Edward mirándome gratamente sorprendido. Yo le sonreí en respuesta, estaba orgullosa.

- ¿Hay más preguntas?- pregunté mirando a Carlisle directamente. No estaba pasando mal con ellos pero estaba preocupada por mi padre, Charlie sabía perfectamente a qué hora acababa el instituto, aunque claro, él también debería saber que ya era mayorcita para llegar un poco más tarde… De cualquier forma, sentía que ya era hora de salir de ahí.

- Sólo una cosa más. Podemos ayudarte a saber quién te transformó- musitó dejándome sorprendida, no me esperaba una respuesta como esa.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté.

- Entre Alice, Edward y yo vamos controlando los vampiros de la zona, si dices un año te podemos decir cuantos vampiros y quienes estaron por nuestra zona. Además, desde hace muchos años, tenemos la costumbre de guardar los periódicos que salen diariamente. Tenemos el de ese día, eso te puede ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué queréis a cambio de ese periódico?- pregunté dispuesta a negociar. Estaba muy intrigada, me moría por saber más de ese vampiro, necesitaba saberlo y si aún seguía vivo, le quería preguntar por qué no salvó a mi madre.

- Nada, Bella. Solo que nos visites de vez en cuando y que nos dejes ayudarte a encontrar ese vampiro. Hace algún tiempo que no tenemos visita, además, nos resultas fascinante- admitió Esme con una sonrisa.

- Echo. Por fin podré contar a alguien mis problemas vampíricos- dije sonriendo. Todos los Cullen menos Rosalie se echaron a reír. Como había predicho en un principio, los Cullen eran diferentes y eso me encantaba e inquietaba a la vez.

- Edward y Alice te acompañaran a casa- musitó Carlisle convencido.

- No hace falta, pero gracias- susurré educadamente aunque quería que me acompañaran. Esta parte de Forks no la conocía bien y no sabía que clase de personas frecuentaban por esta zona.

- No admitimos un no por respuesta- sonrió-. Ya que has hecho el esfuerzo de venir hasta aquí, es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo él.

- Como queráis- dije aliviada, no podía estar más agradecida.

* * *

**Sí, otro capítulo. Hoy estoy muy inspirada y como he dicho tengo muchas ganas de seguir con esto y entreneros, almenos. Actualizaré pronto aunque dudo que tan pronto como he actualizado hoy.**

**Espero que os guste y dadme vuestra opinión aquí debajo, por favor. Me encanta leeros.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL BOSQUE**

Los tres Cullen y yo salimos de esa hermosa casa. Rosalie desapareció de nuestro lado y empezó a correr hacia el oeste, iba a por mi coche. Tendría que darle las gracias otra vez a Carlisle, si me hubieran dejado sola, dudo que pudiera encontrar mi casa. Podría rastrearla, por supuesto, pero no tenía mucha práctica en hacer ese tipo de cosas…

Alice, como siempre, brincaba de un lado para otro feliz de la vida, en cambio, Edward y yo andábamos en silencio en dirección al bosque. Él parecía pensativo. Cómo me había pasado en su casa, quise saber lo que pensaba de mí, y no solo él, sino también toda su familia. Por eso, me concentré otra vez en mi escudo, intentando que no bloqueara mi mente, así Edward podría leer lo que pensaba y podría responder a mi pregunta sin que yo tuviese que pasar el mal trago de preguntarla. Pasaron solo dos segundos y ya me estaba mirando, al ver que ya había leído lo que tenía que leer, deshice nuevamente mi esfuerzo y como si se tratase de una goma elástica, el escudo volvió a ser el de antes.

- Llevamos tiempo sin visita, nos ha fascinado tu historia y aún más tu autocontrol. Casi todos piensan que será entretenido tenerte por aquí- hice ademán de querer hablar-. No hace falta que lo preguntes, es Rosalie. No encuentra el sentido de todo esto, no entiende por qué queremos conocerte más y mucho menos por qué queremos ayudarte con ese vampiro- murmuró Edward mirándome.

- No te preocupes Bella, tú no eres el problema. Rose tiene prejuicios, siempre los ha tenido- dijo Alice a veinte metros de nosotros.

- Oh- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Alice apareció a mi lado y empezó a hablar sobre todo tipo de cosas. Edward suspiró, supuse que los discursos de Alice eran frecuentes. Andamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al bosque, entonces, aligeramos el paso. Cuando Alice vio que no la hacíamos caso, cerró la boca y esperó a que Edward o yo hablásemos para volver a abrirla.

- Mañana siéntate con nosotros en la cafetería, queremos explicarte algunas cosas- musitó Alice cansada de esperar.

- Claro, pero tengo que hablar primero con Angela- susurré en repuesta. Era la única humana que me caía bien en el instituto.

- Habla con ella, pero no pierdas el tiempo con Jessica, su mente está llena de tonterías- dijo Edward.

- ¿Divagas mucho por su mente?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Jessica se pondría eufórica si se enterase de que Edward Cullen estaba interesado en lo que pasaba por su mente. Todas las chicas del instituto estaban locas por él, se podía ver desde lejos y estaba segura que Jessica no se quedaba atrás.

- No, sólo he estado leyendo atentamente su mente cuando hablaba contigo este mediodía- murmuró él como si nada y me puse realmente nerviosa.

- Eso ha sido muy divertido, deberías haber visto la cara de Edward intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por tu cabeza- dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa a mi lado.

- Me alegro ser su única excepción, no me gustan los cotillas- murmuré mirando fijamente el árbol que tenía delante.

Edward se rió a carcajadas y una sensación extraña invadió mi ser, me sentí bien al verlo reír así por mi comentario. Supongo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablar con nadie… Hoy seguiría haciendo prácticas con mi padre. Alice miró unos segundos a Edward y después volvió a fijar su vista en lo que tenía delante.

- Ya somos dos, a mi tampoco me gustan- me respondió ella sonriendo.

De repente y sin aviso, la cara de Alice cambió y pasó a ser una mucho más seria y autoritaria. Se quedó quieta y con la vista perdida. Estaba teniendo otra visión, seguro. Edward, que hasta el momento solo había estado riendo, también se puso serio y me miró. Entonces lo oí, pude escuchar a sesenta metros de distancia por lo menos, como alguien caminaba hacia nosotros, los pasos cada vez eran más fuertes. Para un oído humano, eso sonido hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero para nosotros tres, imposible. Sabíamos que de un humano no se trataba, sino nuestras gargantas ya habrían empezado a reclamar su sangre, además, los pasos eran demasiado sigilosos para ser de un torpe humano. Yo me quedé mirando fijamente el verde bosque que se extendía delante de mí, mirando hacia donde provenían los pasos, esperando que quien quiera que fuese saliese de una vez. Alice y Edward se miraban fijamente, éste último, asentía o negaba con la cabeza en intervalos de tiempos regulares. Alice le estaba haciendo preguntas. De repente, los dos posaron sus ojos alarmados sobre mí, no sabía que les pasaba, éramos tres contra uno. Me sujetaron un brazo cada uno y me estiraron para que caminara, mis piernas empezaron a moverse y los seguí corriendo. Estuvimos al menos cinco minutos corriendo en silencio hasta que se pararon en seco, Edward se giró, miró fijamente por encima de mi cabeza, concentrado, y después me miró a mí.

- Era solo uno, pero, teníamos varios problemas, Alice y yo hace días que no cazamos y estamos más débiles que de costumbre. Y, tú, Bella, eres una inexperta, respóndeme sinceramente, ¿sabes luchar?- preguntó Edward muy serio.

- No- dije secamente. Ellos dos asintieron y volvieron a andar cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Edward, ¿qué quería?- le pregunté al ver que no estaba dispuesto a contestar sin que preguntase. Él me miró durante algunos segundos y después posó sus ojos en Alice, ella asintió.

- Nos ha oído hablar y, de alguna manera, te ha reconocido –me alarmé-. Guarda relación con el vampiro que te sacó del incendio, pero este no venía en son de paz- dijo Edward mirándome con esos intensos ojos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con miedo. Alice, que no se había enterado de esta parte, se colocó a mi lado y puso atención en su hermano.

- Tenía la intención de hacerte daño, bueno, más que eso… ya me entiendes- Alice me cogió la mano-. Suponíamos que no sabías luchar por eso te hemos protegido- me quedé atónita ante sus palabras.

- No tiene sentido, ¿me salvaron la vida y ahora quieren matarme?- pregunté con miedo. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

- Te salvó solo un vampiro. Éste, de alguna manera, guarda relación con el que te salvó, pero definitivamente, no piensa lo mismo que él- murmuró Edward mirando otra vez por encima de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunté indecisa.

- No, no, estamos juntos en esto. Carlisle te lo ha dicho. Queremos ayudarte y empezaremos por darte algunas lecciones de cómo luchar contra un vampiro- dijo Alice a mi lado.

- Muchas gracias. Si no fuera por vosotros, seguramente ya no estaría aquí- dije estremeciéndome una vez más.

Alice notó mi miedo y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo buscando contacto, necesitaba ese abrazo, no entendía por qué me querían justamente a mí. En mi vida humana tuve mala suerte pero pensaba que con mi inmortalidad eso se había esfumado,… estaba equivocada. Noté como de un momento a otro Alice se ponía rígida, no oí lo que la había alarmado pero un tremendo gruñido hizo que me quedara helada en brazos de Alice. Pasaron algunos minutos, oí una respiración, ¿la de Edward? Esperaba que fuese la suya porque notaba que mi pecho se rompía en mil pedazos, esa no era una reacción racional. Deshice el abrazo de Alice, y juntas nos giramos para ver el desastre. Respiré más calmada cuando vi a Edward perfectamente a unos diez metros de nosotras. En sus pies, un vampiro de piel oscura yacía desgarrado en el suelo. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, jamás había visto algo así, jamás.

-¡Edward!- gritó Alice. Fue corriendo hacia su hermano y lo abrazó preocupada.

Yo, aún quieta por el miedo, me fijé en el cuerpo del suelo, ¿quién era? Me acerqué a pasos lentos donde estaban mis amigos, noté cómo me miraron al notar que me acercaba pero yo solo tenía ojos para esa criatura que quería matarme. De cerca era mucho más impresionante que desde lejos,… ¡Edward le había arrancado la cabeza! Me caí de rodillas al lado del cuerpo, ¿por qué a mí?

- ¿Estás bien, Bella?- preguntó Alice al verme.

Me levanté pesadamente y asentí mirándoles a los dos. Edward deshizo el abrazo de su hermana y se acercó a mí:

- Hay más, y todos tienen un mismo fin, parece que el que te salvó ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Lo mataron ellos mismos, era como el "jefe", pero ahora que ya no está, pueden hacer lo que quieran- me explicó Edward. Por sexta vez en este día, me estremecí.

- Gracias por salvarnos a Alice y a mí, te debo una- dije sacando fuerzas de donde podía. Si hubiera sido humana, me hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo. Edward asintió mirándome.

- Alice, ve a casa y explica esto a Carlisle, yo acompañaré a Bella- dijo él mirando a Alice. Ella asintió y se acercó para volver a abrazarme.

Alice se fue corriendo por donde habíamos venido, escuché sus pies rozando la tierra del bosque una y otra vez hasta que dejé de escuchar, eso no me distraía. Edward estaba a mi lado, no quiso correr, estuvimos andando en silencio durante bastantes minutos, pasó más de media hora pero ambos estábamos pensando en nuestras cosas y ese tiempo se esfumó demasiado rápido.

- Esto es más complicado de lo que creía- dijo él abriendo por primera vez la boca desde que estábamos solos.

- ¿Crees que le harán daño a Charlie?- él era el único punto débil.

- Por lo que ha visto Alice, no se acercarán a él, solo te quieren a ti. Pero, Bella, no te preocupes, estaremos vigilando tu casa y los alrededores hasta que esto acabe- dijo serio.

- Créeme cuando te digo que no deberíais hacerlo. Creo que me llegó la hora en ese incendio, ahora… todo esto…. es irreal- musité.

- Si fuera irreal no lo estarías viviendo y si te hubiera llegado la hora ese día, ahora no estarías hablando conmigo- dijo sonriendo.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero no podéis hacer esto por mí, no me lo merezco, nos conocemos desde hace apenas un día y ya estáis protegiéndome de unos estúpidos vampiros que vienen a por mí, no es justo, yo debería aportar algo- murmuré.

- Nos aportas diversión y distracción. Aunque no lo creas, luchar es alucinante, te sientes libre dejando escapar lo que eres. Ya lo verás cuando te toque a ti hacerlo- dijo sonriendo otra vez.

- Bueno, aparte de eso, supongo que os tendré que salvar la vida para daros las gracias- dije.

- Eres muy terca, ¿verdad?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Es parte de mi encanto- murmuré riendo. Edward sonrió.

Dejamos estar el tema de mi muerte y continué por otro camino. Le pregunté algunas cosas más cómo que hacer para parecer que estoy comiendo delante de humanos, que hacer para que no parezca que soy una estatua de un museo y cosas como esas, él me respondió amablemente.

- Es fácil, respirar y pestañear regularmente, cuando estés de pie, cambia de posición y sobre todo, no hagas movimientos rápidos. Hoy en clase te has puesto el pelo detrás de la oreja muy velozmente. Tendremos que darte algunas clases de eso también- murmuró él serio, no sabía que se había dado cuenta de mi pequeño fallo en Trigonometría.

Dicho esto, volvió el silencio. Edward parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado, este chico pensaba demasiado. Andamos durante algunos minutos más pero para mi sorpresa, mi casa apareció allí de repente. Las luces estaban apagadas y mi coche en el sitio correcto. Charlie aún no había llegado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?- pregunté desconcertada, hasta ahora no había pensado en eso. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que no me mataran…

- Has estado media hora en nuestra casa y una hora en el bosque. Suerte que hemos hecho la mitad del camino corriendo porqué sino aún nos quedaría bastante camino por andar- dijo Edward. Algunos segundos después vibró su móvil, tenía un mensaje.

- Supongo que debo entrar en casa antes que llegue Charlie, así que… Voy a entrar- Edward me miró-. Sí, soy terca, pero cómo me llamo Isabella Marie Swan que os devolveré a ti y a tu familia lo que estáis haciendo por mí- murmuré decidida.

Edward volvió a reírse:

- Eso ya lo veremos- se apoyó en un árbol- yo voy a cazar por aquí y ahora se reunirán todos conmigo. No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.

- Te debo una- dije otra vez, Edward suspiró y supe que me estaba volviendo pesada.

- Adiós, Bella- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

- Hasta luego Edward, os estaré espiando por mi ventana- dije sonriendo.

Empecé a andar hasta mi casa, cuando llegué, eché un vistazo a mi coche, estaba igual que cómo lo había dejado yo en el instituto, ahora no me caía tan mal Rosalie. Llegué hacia la puerta, la abrí con mi llave y al cerrarla desde dentro, pude ver a Edward aún apoyado en ese árbol mirándome. Subí las escaleras y me senté en la cama de mi habitación. Sería una noche muy larga.


	5. Chapter 5

**DE NOCHE**

Aún quedaba más de media hora para que Charlie volviera así que aproveché para hacer los fáciles deberes de cálculo que nos habían puesto hoy. En poco más de diez minutos acabé de hacerlos. Para matar el tiempo, me puse a hacer la cena para Charlie. Era la primera vez desde que me transformé que cocinaba, solamente al abrir el envoltorio donde dentro había el pollo que pensaba hacer, me entró un asco que casi no pude aguantar. Pero sí, le hice la cena por él. Pollo con patatas al horno, esperaba que le gustase después del esfuerzo que había echo.

No quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy pero era irremediable no pararse a reflexionar en todo eso. Mi primer día de instituto en Forks se podía describir cómo confuso. Nunca pensé que podría encontrar a alguien cómo los Cullen en este pequeño pueblo. Y ahora venía lo más inquietante, alguien quería matarme. Debía admitir que con la ayuda y el consuelo de los Cullen me sentía mucho mejor, podría explicarle a Alice todos mis problemas y Edward podría salvarme la vida siempre que fuese necesario. Tenerlos de mi lado era todo un alivio.

Aunque estaba en mi habitación, pude escuchar perfectamente cómo el coche patrulla de Charlie se aproximaba. Tendría que hacer bien mi papel de humana, había pasado toda la tarde rodeada de vampiros así que seguramente me costaría más comportarme _normal _con mi padre. Me tumbé en mi cama dispuesta a empezar con la farsa. Pude escuchar cómo los Cullen hablaban en el bosque a treinta y cinco metros de donde yo me encontraba. Por supuesto, también pude escuchar cada uno de los movimientos de mi padre. Aparcó delante de la casa, salió a trompicones del coche con una bolsa llena de cerveza o "vitamina R" cómo él la llamaba. A pasos lentos entró hacia dentro y gritó mi nombre un par de veces. No le respondí, eso estaba dentro de mi farsa. Pude oír como dejaba la pistola que llevaba cómo jefe de policía que era y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Dio unos golpes de nudillos a mi puerta pero no respondí, él entró intentando no hacer ruido, aunque claro, yo lo oía todo.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó con voz suave desde la puerta.

- Hola papá…- suspiré- me he quedado dormida, lo siento- dije intentando poner voz ronca, creo que me salió bastante bien.

- No te preocupes. He visto que me has hecho la cena, ¿he de suponer que tú ya has cenado?- preguntó. Justo era eso lo que yo quería que preguntara.

- Sí, he hecho la cena y he comido un poco- le dije levantándome de la cama lentamente.

- Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres- susurró él aún desde la puerta.

- No, ya no estoy tan cansada, necesitaba unas horas de tranquilidad ya que esta noche estaba nerviosa y no he podido dormir mucho… - murmuré. Al menos eso se aproximaba un poco a la verdad.

- Cómo quieras. Yo estaré abajo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, aún podía oír los latidos de su corazón sonando deliciosamente en mis oídos. Si hubiese sido una vampira normal, él ya no estaría aquí para contarlo. Ese pensamiento me hizo entrar en pánico, ¿y si alguna vez se me va todo de las manos y le hago daño a mi propio padre? Cogí el primer libro que encontré y me puse a leerlo con atención, quería distraerme, daba igual con qué pero lo necesitaba y de verdad. Los Cullen aún no habían hecho nada fuera de lo normal así que yo podía desviar mi mente un rato para leer, me lo merecía.

Las horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, Charlie cenó y me dio las buenas noches cuando apenas pasaban las once de la noche, cuando lo oí roncar desde el piso de abajo, decidí parar de leer. Fui hacia la ventana y me asomé buscando a algún Cullen.

- ¿Alice?, ¿Edward?- pregunté con un flojo murmullo. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto, pensaría que estaba loca.

- Estamos aquí, Bella. No te preocupes, no hay nada nuevo- susurró Jasper desde el bosque. Pocos segundos después, una extraña calma invadió mi ser y dejé de preocuparme.

- Gracias Jasper- respondí.

De repente, los siete pálidos vampiros aparecieron de entre los árboles del bosque. Sin pensarlo, busqué a Alice y Edward. Alice me miró y en un segundo apareció en mi habitación con una gigantesca sonrisa.

- Yo me quedaré por aquí para hacerte compañía- dijo ella. Desapareció de mi lado para tumbarse en mi cama.

- Rústico… Me encanta- comentó mientras observaba la habitación.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, dudo mucho que hubiese sido capaz de quedarme aquí arriba mientras vosotros os arriesgáis la vida por mí- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- No, no. Hasta que no sepas luchar, te quedas en casa- murmuró ella negando con la cabeza.

- No es justo- dije intentando hacer un puchero.

- Ten paciencia…- susurró.

Pasaron tres horas sin nada nuevo. Alice me explicaba animadamente cosas de su vida y yo la escuchaba con atención. Emmett se quejaba desde abajo diciendo que estaba cansado de esperar, necesitaba un poco de acción. Edward le hacía callar, estaba concentrado en escuchar lo que pensaba cada ser que pasaba cerca de mi casa.

Alice me explicaba lo poco que recordaba de sus padres humanos cuando se quedó en blanco y miró a algún punto fijo de mi habitación, conocía muy bien esa expresión, estaba teniendo otra visión. De repente, Edward apareció en mi habitación, me cogió del brazo y me sacó de allí. Alice nos siguió, no sabía que había _visto_ pero su cara de desconcierto me decía que no era nada bueno. Cuando llegamos abajo, sólo se encontraban allí Rosalie y Esme. Oh, oh… La preocupación que Jasper había hecho desaparecer de mi interior volvió a aparecer con mucha más intensidad.

- ¡No! Debo ir… ¡Es a mí a quién buscan!- grité histérica intentando luchar contra los brazos de Edward que me bloqueaban el paso. Resultó inútil, él era más fuerte que yo.

- Silencio Bella- susurró Alice a mi lado.

- Te hemos dicho que te ayudaríamos con esto pero si te cogen estas rabietas dudo que podamos hacer algo- murmuró Edward con un apenas un audible murmullo.

Asentí rindiéndome y él me soltó pero Alice me cogió del brazo pensando que quería escaparme. Pasaron un par de minutos sin que sucediera nada nuevo, todos permanecíamos a la escucha. Alice y Edward se pusieron tensos un par de veces pero entonces, volvió el silencio. Pasaron otro par de minutos y pude escuchar como alguien se acercaba, respiré tranquila cuando aparecieron los tres Cullen.

- Uno menos- dijo Emmett esbozando una sonrisa.

- Le he leído la mente, son veinte viejos vampiros, todos buscan lo mismo- dijo Edward a mi lado, me puse tensa al segundo.

- Tendremos que asegurarnos de que nadie se acerque a Bella e intentaremos que alguno de ellos nos diga la verdad- murmuró Carlisle mirando a Edward fijamente.

- ¿Creéis que vendrá alguien más esta noche?- pregunté aún con miedo, Jasper lo notó e hizo que desapareciera todo nuevamente.

- No lo sabemos pero tranquila, cielo, no te pasará nada- susurró Esme apareciendo a mi lado y acariciándome el brazo.

- No sé cómo agradeceros todo esto- dije mirando a Esme.

- Ya empezamos…- murmuró Edward sonriendo a mi lado.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada y él empezó a reírse, sin otro remedio, me uní a sus risas. Esme nos miró con cara de sorpresa, primero a él y después a mí. Estuvimos hablando todos durante algunas horas más, incluso se quedaron para ver como amanecía a través de los árboles. Poco a poco, Forks se fue despertando.

- Debo parecer humana con mi padre así que será mejor que entre. Gracias por todo- les dije dispuesta a meterme en mi cama para seguir con la farsa.

- Por si acaso, iré contigo al instituto, te esperaré en tu coche- murmuró Alice guiñándome un ojo. Yo asentí y con velocidad vampírica me tumbé en mi cama.

- Nos vemos en el instituto Bella- dijo Emmett despidiéndose desde abajo.

- Hasta luego, Bella- susurró Edward.

Me quedé varios minutos pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Edward se reiría si estuviese leyéndome el pensamiento pero la verdad era que les debía mucho a los Cullen, eso lo tenía clarísimo.

* * *

**Dos capitulos? Si y estoy pensando en subir el tercero, este es muy corto, he estado a punto de juntarlo con el anterior pero al final lo he dejado así.**

**Quería daros las gracias por los reviews y por los favoritos y todo, sois geniaales!:) También quería deciros que puede que ahora la historia os esté siendo aburrida pero os digo que en nada el drama de verdad entre Edward y Bella empieza. Conoceremos el lado oscuro de Edward y estos veinte tontos que quieren ver a Bella muerta pasarán a ser un segundo plano de la historia.**

**Creo que hasta aquí puedo contar, voy a retocar el capítulo seis haber si me animo a subirlo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**MIEDO**

Ya que Jasper y su don se habían ido, el miedo volvió a aparecer. Sabía que Alice estaba a pocos metros de mí, justamente sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche pero eso no me quitaba el miedo y la inseguridad. En estos momentos me hubiese gustado tener a mi madre cerca, siempre me daba buenos consejos. Mi favorito era cuando me decía que nunca tuviese miedo de probar algo nuevo, que era demasiado joven para preocuparme de lo que dejaba atrás, que solo tenía que dejar mi piel en lo que estaba por venir porqué sino la vida no tenía sentido.

El recuerdo de mi madre me abrumó y casi me caigo al suelo desolada, me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y suspiré un par de veces. Si hubiera sido humana, estaría intentando sofocar mis sollozos contra el edredón. Pero no, ya no existía esa Bella frágil e insegura, había cambiado. Mi madre me había enseñado a ser fuerte y yo debía aprovechar eso, se lo debía.

- Bella- mi padre susurró mi nombre desde la puerta. Me había olvidado por completo que debía comportarme como una humana.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado viniendo hacia mí. Automáticamente retrocedí un paso hacia la pared y él se quedó clavado mirándome con gesto inescrutable.

- No es nada, me he acordado de Renée, solo es eso…- susurré incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Pude ver como asentía y se marchaba hacia el piso de abajo. Me hubiera gustado abrazarlo… pero no podía. No estaba en mi naturaleza intentar llevar una vida humana, pero eso era lo único que me quedaba, lo único por lo que quería luchar.

Me preparé para ir al instituto a regañadientes, hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Me puse unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa azul marino, tendría que ir de compras pronto, mi armario pedía ayuda. Me peiné con rapidez y dejé que mi pelo suelto cayese tapándome la parte de arriba de mi espalda. Bien, estaba presentable.

- Me voy ya, papá- le dije a Charlie dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Estás helada, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó él. Mierda.

- Sí, solo es el cambio de temperatura- dije sonriendo. Él no pareció muy convencido pero lo dejó estar deseándome un buen día.

Al salir de casa, pude ver a una Alice impaciente esperándome en mi coche. Sonreí involuntariamente. Sin saludarla, entré en el coche dispuesta a llegar al instituto lo más rápido posible… necesitaba sentirme segura.

- Tienes que vigilar, Bella. Tu padre acabará por descubrir tus mentiras- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

- Has estado escuchando, genial- dije con ironía.

- Vamos, Bella, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera?- masculló ella.

No contesté, hoy no tenía un buen día. El recuerdo de mi madre seguía presente en mi cabeza, su sonrisa que antes me tranquilizaba, ahora me ponía en tensión. Cuando Alice notó mis ganas de hablar, encendió la radio y empezó a canturrear una canción de los setenta. Al llegar al instituto, todo fue mucho peor que el día anterior, las miradas que me dirigían ya no eran de curiosidad, sino de envidia. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y mis compañeros de instituto no parecían estar al tanto de eso.

- Buenas días Bella- dijo Jasper haciendo que todos mis males desaparecieran.

- Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa.

- No deberías sentirte así- murmuró él mirándome.

- Basta de hurgar en mi interior- dije sin apenas voz, no me gustaba hablar de sentimientos. Emmett me dirigió una divertida mirada y le dio un codazo a Rosalie, no sabía a qué venía eso.

- Tenemos clase- musitó ella.

Hice caso a Rosalie y me giré para dirigirme a la clase de cálculo. Pude oír como Edward me seguía, teníamos la misma clase. Él no dijo nada y yo agradecí su silencio, Jasper se había ido otra vez así que el sufrimiento por mi madre volvió a surgir en mi interior. Andamos a paso lento hasta llegar dentro de la clase y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, uno al lado de otro. La clase empezó y con ello un gran aburrimiento por parte mía y la de Edward, repetir el instituto no era algo que nos gustara a ninguno de los dos. Pasó media hora y el profesor no callaba, seguía con esos fáciles problemas que escribía con gesto consternado en la pizarra. Edward y yo acabábamos de hacerlos en apenas dos minutos. Esto era muy aburrido.

De repente, la mano de Edward rozó mi brazo sin querer. Cómo si de un enchufe se tratara, mi cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica del suyo. Eso ya era pasarse, no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba pasando. No podía estar enferma, no siendo lo que era. La única opción que me quedaba era que estuviera teniendo alucinaciones de lo aburrida que era la clase. Solo podía ser eso.

Me empecé a preocupar de verdad cuando me vinieron unas ganas locas de tocar a Edward. Flexioné mis músculos de las manos y los apreté en forma de puño, no debía hacer nada de que luego me arrepintiera. Si antes la clase me parecía aburrida, ahora estaba siendo eterna. Sopesé la posibilidad de ir corriendo al baño para tranquilizarme, pero la deseché cuando vi a Edward de reojo tan tenso como yo. Bien, eso quería decir que no estaba enferma, era algo que le pasaba a todos los vampiros. Parecía que la manecilla del reloj no avanzara, estaba pasando por un auténtico suplicio, quería que la clase terminara cuanto antes.

Sin previo aviso, el timbre sonó por fin y con ello acabó la eterna clase. Me levanté de mi silla sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Edward. No sabía lo que me pasaba pero no estaba en condiciones para hablar con él, no sabía que podría esperar.

Pasé todo el día evitando a los Cullen, incluso cuando llegó la hora de comer me senté de espaldas a ellos hablando con Ángela. Pude escuchar en un momento determinado los murmullos de ellos cinco hablando sobre mí. No me importaba, ahora no quería estar con ellos, si me mataban, era mi problema. No estaba enfadada con ellos, era simplemente que no podía creer que mi primer día en Forks hubiese sido como lo había sido, no podía ser verdad. No sabía si yo tenía alguna clase de problema o qué mi mala suerte había incrementado en cuanto me convertí en lo que soy. Además, estaba cogiendo demasiada confianza a los Cullen, hacía apenas dos días que los conocía y ya estaba dejando mi seguridad en sus manos. Y por si no fuera poco, las reacciones que me producían estar al lado de Edward tampoco me gustaban, era algo irracional y sabía que no estaba bien, me sentía como si estuviese temiblemente obsesionada con él y eso era imposible sabiendo que casi ni le conocía.

Mi siguiente clase era lengua y por suerte, podría estar sola sin ningún Cullen vigilándome. Cuando llegué, me senté al lado de Jessica. Ella me dirigió una amistosa mirada y empezó a hablar sobre el chico que le gustaba, un tal Mike Newton. Sabía que no hacía falta participar mucho en le conversación para hacerla feliz así que dejé mi mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada. La clase pasó con Jessica hablando feliz a mi lado y con la profesora de lengua haciendo caso omiso a la escasa atención de sus alumnos. Suspiré tranquila, era la última clase del día. Me despedí de Jessica con un abrazo y decidí irme a casa antes de que alguienme lo impidiera. Pasé por el pasillo principal del instituto y algunos alumnos me saludaron con una sonrisa, yo les respondí pero más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Antes de poner un pie en el aparcamiento del instituto, eché una ojeada por encima a los alumnos que había. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería, ellos me habían ayudado con todo lo que habían podido, ¿y yo como respondía? Evitándoles.

Caminé a paso humano hasta mi coche, estaba decidida a entrar cuando escuché que alguien susurraba mi nombre detrás de mí, me giré a velocidad inhumana per no vi a nadie. Seguramente solo habían sido imaginaciones mías así que me volví a girar dispuesta a ir a mi casa.

- Isabella...

Me volví a girar, esta vez la voz venía del bosque. No me lo pensé dos veces y empecé a andar hacia el oeste con pasos firmes. Cuando me aseguré que nadie podía verme, empecé a correr hacia delante. La voz me guió hasta una especie de sendero, me quedé clavada esperando otra vez la voz, pero en vez de eso, no oí nada, solo el murmullo de los alumnos a 50 metros de donde yo me encontraba. Aparte de eso, en el bosque no oía ningún latido de corazón, no oía pasos patosos, no oía nada. Aquí no había ningún humano.

De repente, oí como alguien se dirigía hacia mí. Lo vi aparecer justo delante, un vampiro con experiencia, un vampiro sabio, un vampiro letal. Se abalanzó sobre mí sin previo aviso pero yo fui más rápida y desaparecí de su vista. Corría en silencio, podía llegar al instituto antes de que me encontrara, podía hacerlo.

Dos sombras negras pararon justamente a mi lado. La risa jovial de Emmett me tranquilizó, él y Edward estaban justo delante de mí, dispuestos a protegerme. No tuve tiempo ni de sonreír, otra vez volvió esa voz susurrando mi nombre. Edward rugió y corrió hacia delante, Emmett lo siguió. Pasaron cinco minutos que pasé temblando, por favor, por favor, por favor… Que estén bien. De repente, un Emmett sonriente apareció de entre los árboles seguido por Edward, ambos estaban sonriendo.

- Si no quieres que te ayudemos, Bella, solo dilo pero no intentes suicidarte- murmuró Edward. Claro que quería que me ayudaran, lo habían malinterpretado todo. ¡Tonta, Bella! Piensan que no quieres su ayuda. Los dos vampiros pasaron por mi lado sin inmutarse, mi cabeza decía que los siguiera y que suplicara su ayuda pero mi cuerpo aún seguía clavado por el miedo.

- Emmett, Edward, esperad- musité rindiéndome.

- Lo sabía- dijo Emmett detrás de mí. Los miré sonriendo y los seguí ya más tranquila hacia el instituto. Todos los Cullen nos esperaban con gesto aburrido. No entendía como no podían preocuparse por Edward y Emmett, ¡acaban de arriesgar su vida por mí! Supongo que con el tiempo han acabado confiando en su eficaz método de matar vampiros. Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó con una sonrisa, yo aún no me había acostumbrado a lo cariñosa que era así que le devolví el abrazo demasiado tarde. Con el tiempo, ya me acostumbraría a todo esto.

-O-

Un mes, dos meses, tres, cuatro… Iba pasando el tiempo y mi vida se iba convirtiendo en una larga rutina. Fingía que era humana con mi padre, por la mañana iba al instituto acompañada por Edward o Alice, asistía a todas las clases y mis notas no hacían más que ascender. Algunos días los pasaba con Ángela y Jessica pero la inmensa mayoría los pasaba con los Cullen. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a acabar conmigo y siempre había algún Cullen velando por mi seguridad. Además, iba con ellos de caza regularmente. Alice se fue convirtiendo en una muy buena amiga mía, siempre estaba a mi lado para lo que quisiese, yo le contaba casi todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza… Menos una cosa, a medida que pasaba el tiempo fui descubriendo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba diferente de lo normal cuando estaba con Edward, creía saber a qué se debía eso. Un día, Ángela vino a mi casa, quería que la ayudara con los deberes. Aproveché que estuviese allí para preguntarle respecto a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Su respuesta me inquietó… Pero era verdad, deseaba a Edward con todo mi ser y eso no era algo bueno. Él siempre se comportaba bien conmigo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y lo iba conociendo, veía que sufría, había algo que me estaba ocultando… algo que lo hacía temblar, algo que hacía que su cara amable pasara a ser una cara de hielo, una cara de culpabilidad y odio. Había pasado ya medio año desde que los había conocido, pero aún me quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir de los Cullen y haría de todo para descubrirlo. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

**A partir de este capítulo es cuando de verdad empieza la historia, espero que os esté gustando. Próxima actualización tan rápido como me sea posible. **


	7. Chapter 7

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN**

- Tenemos que repetirlo- murmuró Alice con una sonrisa.

- Claro, la próxima vez podríamos ir hasta San Francisco - dije con ironía. Habíamos pasado todo el día andando por las calles de Port Angeles comprando ropa, bueno, Alice compraba ropa, yo me limitaba a seguirla.

Nos pusimos a reír las dos en silencio. Sin embargo, debía admitirlo, ella tenía razón, tendríamos que repetirlo, estaba bien desconectar del instituto, de vampiros que intentan matarte y del bipolar de Edward. Llegamos a casa de los Cullen cargadas de bolsas, Alice saltaba de lo feliz que estaba, había comprado ropa para renovar todo el vestuario de la familia, incluso el mío.

De repente, se quedó callada y se le cayeron dos bolsas de sus manos, me giré asustada. No tenía una visión, únicamente miraba la hermosa casa con una sonrisa gigantesca. Me concentré y pude escuchar el sonido de un piano proveniente de dentro, Alice dejó las bolsas restantes y arrancó a correr hacia la entrada. Yo, confusa, dejé también las bolsas al suelo y caminé a paso humano hacia la casa. Edward estaba sentado tocando el gran piano de cola que tenían, todos los Cullen permanecían a su lado mirándolo expectantes. Todos con cara de felicidad, como si algún milagro hubiera ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté susurrando, no quería desconcentrar a Edward. El susodicho paró de tocar al oír mi voz.

Esme se puso triste al instante, me miró con gesto cálido y se acercó a mí.

- Ven, Bella- musitó, aún seguía emocionada, podía notarlo al mirarla a los ojos. Ponía la misma cara que ponía mi madre cuando se ponía demasiado contenta, los ojos de Esme me recordaban a ella.

Esme me guió hacia el jardín y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Hacía más de noventa años que Edward no tocaba. Lo ha pasado muy mal. Su pasado es algo que lo va destruyendo cada día, hay cosas…-suspiró- hay cosas que él no pudo controlar y ahora el sufrimiento y la culpabilidad le van invadiendo por dentro.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Está bien?- pregunté preocupada. Esme me sonrió pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

- Debes entender que como toda madre respetaré la privacidad de mi hijo, si quiere contártelo es su decisión- asentí y empecé a andar hacia la casa pero Esme gritó mi nombre-. Cuidado con lo que dices, Bells. Cuando habla de esto es como si le clavaran cincuenta estacas por todo el cuerpo. Está sensible- susurró ella mirándome.

- Tendré cuidado- murmuré. Sabía que todos nos habían escuchado así que me ahorré el viajecito y entré por la ventana de la habitación de Edward.

- Hola- musitó él en el mismo instante en que pisé el suelo de su habitación.

- Hola- contesté. Quise acercarme a él para verle el rostro pero dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Sígueme- masculló pasando por mi lado y saltando hacia fuera. Lo seguí, empezamos a correr, nos fuimos adentrando al espeso bosque hasta que se paró sin previo aviso y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero no era de miedo ni de frío,… era de deseo. Estas sensaciones me estaban empezando a preocupar.

- Mi madre biológica se llamaba Elisabeth Masen, era la mejor madre que nunca pudiese haber tenido. Cuidaba de mí, me protegía, me mimaba- hizo un gesto de dolor-. También tenía una hermana pequeña diez años menor que yo, se llamaba Jules. Mi vida era perfecta hasta que me puse enfermo de gripe española. Tuve que ingresar al hospital y allí conocí a Carlisle. Estuve días sin poder moverme de la cama, mis padres y mi hermana me fueron visitando regularmente hasta que un día no volvieron más. En esa época habían muchas guerras y las enfermedades no se curaban tan fácilmente como ahora así que yo ya me esperaba lo peor. Efectivamente, Carlisle me contó lo que yo ya sospechaba, mis padres habían muerto. Cuando supe con certeza lo que estaba pasando, grité y grité el nombre de mi hermana… Jules estaba sola, no tenía a nadie- suspiró-. Mi muerte se aproximaba cada día más y al final Carlisle me mordió rindiéndose, no quería que nadie más muriera aunque sé que si hubiera habido alguna esperanza de que yo siguiera con vida, él me habría convertido. Al principio, Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que explicarme más de una vez en lo que me había convertido, me invitaron a quedarme, querían hacer de mí un "vampiro vegetariano". Les susurré un rotundo _no_ y me dirigí hacia Chicago, al fin y al cabo ellos no podían hacer nada contra mis decisiones. Cuando llegué, estuve toda una noche buscando información sobre mi hermana, la habían adoptado. Averigüé la dirección de su nueva casa y la fui a visitar, no fui consciente de las consecuencias que eso conllevaría, pude ver en sus ojos como el miedo y la tristeza desaparecieron por unas horas, las horas que estuve con ella. Me preguntó más de una vez como podía estar vivo pero no tuve fuerzas para responder, aun así, le prometí que la visitaría al menos una vez por semana,… el problema es que nunca cumplí esa promesa. Cuando me fui de Chicago, estaba desorientado, perdido, dolido y sediento. Estuve cuatro años divagando por las ciudades de Estados Unidos, me alimentaba por la noche, guiaba a mis presas hasta cualquier callejón y me alimentaba. Pero esa no era la peor parte, estaba desesperado, necesitaba el contacto de alguien, me sentía demasiado solo y por eso iba de pub en pub alimentándome y disfrutando de las pobres chicas que había. Soy cruel, trataba a las personas como juguetes. Pero el peor error de todos fue cuando decidí volver a ver a Jules, justamente ese día estaba sediento pero necesitaba verla, era mi única esperanza, la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Nunca creí que mis instintos animales podrían acabar con mi parte humana. No sé como pude ser capaz de…- me miró con gesto torturado- capaz de alimentarme y de matar a mi propia hermana- se giró y empezó a andar a largas zancadas para adentrarse más al bosque.

- Edward- musité. Estaba impactada por lo que me acababa de contar pero empecé a seguirle, no quería dejarlo solo. Nunca lo haría.

- Lárgate, ya te lo he contado, era lo que querías, ¿no?- dijo casi gritándome. Estaba desesperado y agobiado, lo notaba. Se giró otra vez y empezó a correr.

- ¡Edward!- grité. Me adentré más al bosque y lo vi, estaba sentado al lado de un alto árbol, tapándose la cara con sus manos de pianista y apretaba sus largos dedos contra su rostro, la rabia le estaba consumiendo.

- ¡Vete!- gritó enfadado.

Me senté a su lado pero no dije nada, necesitaba calmarse y eso lo tenía que hacer el solo. Yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, era él quien controlaba sus sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¡Yo la quería!- gritó poniéndose histérico otra vez, se levantó y se apoyó contra el tronco. Me levanté y me puse a su lado otra vez, le toqué el brazo en un intento de tranquilizarlo pero él se apartó de malas maneras. Un segundo después,… ya no estaba.

- Edward, escúchame, no te vayas, ¡no huyas! No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien, sé cómo te sientes, déjame ayudarte- susurré, estaba sola en medio de ese laberinto de árboles-. Puedo rastrearte, te puedo encontrar en un segundo y lo sabes. Edward, por favor…- pasaron dos minutos, nada-. No puedes vivir con este sufrimiento, te estás torturando. No debes culparte por lo que pasó con Jules, tú mismo lo has dicho, él que hizo eso era el monstruo que llevas dentro, no el Edward Cullen que yo conozco- dos minutos más, nada-. Déjame hablar contigo, ¡mi madre murió hace solo tres años y medio! No pude hacer nada, únicamente sobrevivir en el bosque como tú hiciste, sobrevivías. Da igual a quien mataste, da igual las veces que te aprovechaste de esas chicas. ¡No importa! Eras un neófito Edward, todo el mundo ha pasado por eso. Tu familia sufre por ti, incluso yo. No nos hagas esto… debes superarlo- dije en un flojo murmullo. Me senté en el mismo sitio en que se había sentado él y esperé en silencio. Nunca lo había visto así, me sentía mal por él, no debía sufrir tanto, no lo merecía… él no.

Después de media hora, Edward apareció. Tenía el rostro descompuesto, daba igual que fuera un vampiro y que su cara fuese perfecta, en esos momentos, se veía que estaba sufriendo. Con toda la rabia contenida, dio una fuerte patada en la raíz de un árbol y este se cayó a trozos. Me levanté realmente preocupada, me mataba verlo así.

- Eh, eh… Edward, estoy aquí, calma…- me acerqué a él y le toqué el brazo, esta vez no se alejó.

- No quería que me vieses así- dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

- Aunque no lo creas, aún tienes una parte humana dentro de ti, puedo verlo- murmuré.

- No, todo lo que tengo dentro de mí es sufrimiento y odio… No puedo más- se dejó caer hasta quedar otra vez sentado en la húmeda tierra del bosque. Aún así de torturado, parecía un adonis.

- ¿Odio?- pregunté intentado entenderlo.

- Me odio a mí mismo, odio todo lo que he hecho- se puso nervioso otra vez.

- Shh, shh… El pasado, pasado está. Entiendo que estés triste por lo que has tenido que pasar - evitó mi mirada-. Edward, aunque no lo creas, sé cómo te sientes. Sé lo que es perder a alguien importante - suspiré-. Por favor, mírame…

Así lo hizo, se giró y me miró. Entonces, se me ocurrió una cosa, dejé que mi escudo se alejara de mi mente y me concentré en el día del incendio, el día en que perdí a mi madre. Había gritos, llantos, llamas… más llamas… Edward estuvo mirándome fijamente sin decir ni hacer nada. Al final, hice que mi escudo volviera a ser el de antes y retomamos la conversación.

- Basta de sufrimiento, de culpa, de odio y de frustración, no te lo mereces. Pregunta a tu familia lo que pasaron cuando aún eran inexpertos. Todos pasaron por algo semejante a lo tuyo, Jasper fue un títere, era un juguete, Alice estuvo en un manicomio, Esme perdió a su hijo y quiso suicidarse, Rosalie lo perdió todo, Carlisle estuvo años intentando suicidarse, ¡incluso se refugió en una montaña de patatas! – él sonrió- y yo… yo también lo perdí todo. Pero aquí estamos Edward, intentando ser felices.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero como podrás comprender, no se me puede ir el sufrimiento de un día para otro- murmuró ya más tranquilo.

- Lo sé- susurré.

- Llevo medio año mintiéndote. Intentando sonreír cuando en realidad estaba frustrado. Intentando ser feliz cuando en realidad me sentía insignificante. He estado torturando a Carlisle, Esme y a mis hermanos con mi pasado y no quería que tu también lo supieses, no quería que tu también vieses el monstruo que soy. Lo siento por eso, debí contarte la verdad- dijo apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco otra vez.

- Sé que es muy duro pero puedes superarlo, yo sé que puedes. Estoy segura que te sientes mejor después de explicármelo, a nadie le gusta sufrir en silencio- dije decidida.

- Sí. Gracias… Por una vez en más de cien años, me he sentido bien. Te lo agradezco Bella- susurró mirándome. ¿Ahora venían los agradecimientos? Yo también tenía unos cuantos.

- No, gracias a ti. Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu cabeza, gracias por confiar en mí- dije mirándole fijamente.

- Debería haberte contado esto mucho antes pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?- murmuró sonriendo.

- Por supuesto – le devolví la sonrisa-. Supongo que necesitas estar solo, ya sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras- dije levantándome. Quería seguir a su lado, rogarle que se perdonara y que no se torturara más, pero veía que necesitaba tiempo y lo entendía, yo también había pasado por eso. Primero venía la incredulidad, después la frustración, después el odio y por último, tenía superarlo e intentar ser feliz. A él solo le faltaba la última parte, lo conseguiría, estaba segura.

- Te debo mucho, Isabella- murmuró mirándome. Sonreí.

- Les diré a tu familia que necesitas tiempo, seguro que lo entienden. Vuelve cuando puedas, Edward, te estaremos esperando.

Él asintió y sonrió dándome las gracias otra vez. Y así, me giré y empecé a andar hacia Forks, habíamos ido más lejos de lo que me esperaba. Estuve todo el viaje pensando en él, en su cara torturada, en sus gritos, en su pasado… No se merecía eso. Llegué a la hermosa casa de los Cullen y les conté más o menos lo que había pasado. Esme fue la primera en hablar:

- Nadie ha tenido el suficiente valor para hacer lo que tú has hecho. Muchas gracias Bella, Edward te lo estará agradeciendo durante toda su existencia.

-o-

Cuando llegué a mi casa y realmente me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, quise volver al bosque y suplicarle que volviera. Sabía que necesitaba estar solo pero también sabía que entre su familia y yo podríamos ayudarle a tirar a delante, ese pasado oscuro que tenía no le dejaba vivir.

- Hola papá- saludé a mi padre cuando lo vi comiendo en la cocina. Mierda, era más tarde de lo que esperaba.

- Hola cariño, ¿ya has comido en casa de los Cullen? Te estaba esperando pero se ha hecho demasiado tarde – me preguntó Charlie.

- Sí, papá. No te preocupes, estaré en mi habitación- susurré saliendo de la cocina. Estos meses con mi padre habían pasado volando, aparte de estar en casa de los Cullen, hice más cosas con mi padre de las que hicimos en toda mi vida. Eso me encantaba.

Al sentarme en la cama no pude hacer otra cosa que pensar con la persona que siempre pensaba por las noches, Edward Cullen. Aún veía su cara torturada y me sentía realmente mal por ello, ¿por qué a él? Aunque había algo que no me cuadraba, ¿todas las risas, todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado, todas las tardes cazando juntos y todas las horas de clase haciendo de todo menos estudiando no habían sido nada para él? ¿Todas sus sonrisas y carcajadas habían sido fingidas? ¿Por eso su familia nos miraba sorprendidos cuando reíamos juntos? No tenía ni idea de lo que habían pasado antes de mi llegada pero intuía que Edward no era la alma de la casa. Estaba segura de que Edward nunca había sido feliz pero se merecía serlo, ahora más que nunca. No hay espacio para tanto sufrimiento, no es imposible.

* * *

**Como os había dicho, vamos descubriendo como es Edward cada día más. Esos vampiros que querían a Bella no se han rendido como mucha gente me ha escrito en los reviews es solo que ese tema pasa a un segundo plano en la historia, creo que así es más interesante pero no os preocupéis que en nada volverán a aparecer. ¿Qué os ha parecido el pasado de Edward? Como siempre gracias por leerme y decidme lo que penséis aquí debajo, significa mucho.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DESAPARECIDO**

Hacía tres semanas que Edward no aparecía por Forks, sabía que seguía recuperándose, quizás sanando pero eso no hacía que yo no estuviera preocupada por él. Los días pasaban sin nada especial, iba al instituto de manera monótona, atendía a las clases y mis notas eran buenas. Alice no se despegaba de mí ni un segundo, según ella, yo era la única con la cual podía estar a gusto sin pensar en su hermano. Si eso la hacía feliz, yo no pondría ningún pero. Hacía días que Charlie hacía horas extras en la oficina así que pasaba casi todas las tardes charlando con Alice por el bosque, eso la distraía tanto a ella como a mí y nos iba muy bien.

- ¡Tengo buenas noticias!- saltó ella de golpe un viernes por la tarde mientras yo miraba absorta la lluvia que caía sobre nosotras.

- Soy toda oídos- dije sonriendo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba algo bueno en mi día a día.

- Mañana por la mañana los Vulturis se encargarán de acabar con el pequeño ejército que te andaba buscando hacía tanto tiempo. Lo acabo de ver- susurró sonriendo al paisaje, de repente, saltó hacía mí y me susurró al oído: "ya estás a salvo".

Los Vulturis era la familia vampírica más poderosa que existía. Sin ellos ahora mismo nosotros no podríamos tener esta vida. Estaban en Italia, vivían en un pequeño pueblo llamado Volterra. Se encargaban de vigilar que todo no-muerto cumpliera con las reglas, estas se reducían en alimentarse sin llamar la atención y en no explicar, sin ningún concepto, lo que éramos.

- ¿No te alegras?- preguntó Alice al ver mi falta de entusiasmo.

- Supongo que sí- dije dedicándole una sonrisa aunque eso de que mi pesadilla se acabara de golpe y de un día pasa otro no me acababa de convencer, aquí pasaba algo.

- Te entiendo… Supongo que hay algo más importante a lo que atender- murmuró mirando a lo lejos, sin prestarme atención.

- ¿Has visto algo?- pregunté después de un tremendo suspiro.

- No. Estoy confusa… Desde que se fue no tengo visiones de él, es raro.

- Ten fe, pronto va a volver- susurré intentando que yo también me lo creyera y tuviera fe. Era Edward, no nos podía abandonar.

Pero no volvía, pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas… Cada segundo que pasaba, su familia se preocupaba más por él… ¿Estaba bien? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Iba a volver? Personalmente, yo evitaba a toda costa cualquier comentario o pregunta sobre él. Ya hacía más de dos meses que no lo veía y no sabía que decir ni que pensar.

-O-

Era oficial, estábamos a trece de Septiembre, se había acabado el curso y había empezado otro. Hoy era mi veintiunavo cumpleaños, aunque claro, yo estaba condenada a tener dieciocho años eternos. Estuve toda la noche pensado en cómo sería el día, ¿Alice se había enterado? ¿Alguien a parte de Charlie me iba a regalar algo? Esas dudas pronto se acabaron, la familia Cullen casi apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una tarta y regalos debajo el brazo, como era sábado, pudieron quedarse prácticamente toda la mañana y algo de la tarde en mi casa. A Charlie no le hizo mucha gracia, quería pasar el cumpleaños de su niña tranquilo en su casa y con su completa compañía pero no había sido posible… Ya habría otros cumpleaños.

Estábamos hablando en el salón tranquilamente cuando sonó el teléfono y Charlie se apresuró a cogerlo, acto que nos hizo parar de hablar y esperar a que volviera. Yo sabía que los Cullen estaban en mi casa más que por pasar el día conmigo para distraerse, estaba segura que se alegraban de que fuera mi cumpleaños pero sabía que no les gustaba estar en su casa pensando que faltaba alguien. Charlie me hizo levantarme cuando me gritó por encima del murmullo de los Cullen que me reclamaban en el teléfono.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté.

- Un amigo del instituto- me dijo pasándome el auricular. Automáticamente se me ocurrió un nombre, Mike. Mike era el novio de Jessica pero se pasaba prácticamente todo el día siguiéndome como un perrito faldero, Alice estaba de él hasta el moño.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté recostándome en la pared. Ya le había cogido el truco a esto de parecer humana, tampoco había sido tan difícil.

Nadie respondió hasta que volví a preguntar:

- Felicidades Isabella – murmuró la voz aterciopelada de Edward. Al segundo mi cuerpo se puso alerta ante su voz y mi mente empezó a funcionar rápidamente intentando pensar qué pregunta era la mejor.

- ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Isabella?- pregunté precipitadamente.

- Nos veremos pronto - susurró y dos segundos después pude oír ese molesto pitido que suena cuando alguien ha colgado en el otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué le costaba ser más amable?

No hizo falta decir una palabra, todos los miembros de la familia Cullen menos él aparecieron delante de mí. Les expliqué todas y cada una de las palabras que él había pronunciado aunque ellos ya las habían oído. Esme se entusiasmó rápidamente diciendo: "mi niño está bien, mi niño está bien…". Yo estaba en otro mundo intentando adivinar el segundo significado de sus palabras. Iba a volver pronto, eso lo tenía claro. Pero… ¿Por qué me llamaba ahora justo cuatro meses después de su desaparición? ¿Acaso se había estado alejando de mí? O a un peor, ¿acaso se había estado alejando de su familia? Obviamente no podía saberlo.

Tuve una larga conversación con los Cullen sobre el comportamiento de Edward. Bueno, ellos hablaban y yo escuchaba, aún oía esas dos frases en mis oídos: "Felicidades Isabella"… "Nos veremos pronto".

Se fueron más pronto de lo que yo hubiese querido y me dejaron sola… Muy sola. Charlie me regaló una cámara fotográfica y un álbum de fotos, ese fue el único momento en que hablé con alguien. Mi padre se fue a dormir pronto así que pensé en distraerme un poco y subí a mi habitación para guardar los otros regalos. Alice y Jasper me habían regalado un vestido azul precioso, Rosalie y Emmett un collar demasiado caro para mi gusto, no había querido preguntar el precio pero las piedras preciosas que brillaban desde lejos me daban mala espina, Esme y Carlisle me habían regalado otro collar un poco menos exagerado y un precioso marco de fotos con una foto de mi madre y mía, no sé de dónde habían sacado la foto pero el caso es que dentro de mí crecieron unas ganas de llorar impresionantes. Quería airearme un poco así que sin hacer ruido salí de casa para dar una vuelta. El tiempo pasaba volando, iba andando por la carretera sin ningún rumbo fijo, algunos recuerdos de mis últimos cumpleaños me vinieron a la mente y sonreí involuntariamente. Llegué a Port Angeles sin darme cuenta y no paré. La ciudad estaba desierta, solo se oía el susurro del viento y los pasos de los pocos humanos que había.

- Eh, preciosa. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- murmuró alguien detrás de mí. Solo me bastó un segundo para saber que tenía cuatro hombres, uno de ellos borracho perdido, siguiéndome. No me paré, qué va, simplemente seguí andando como si nada.

- Vamos… Quédate con nosotros, cariño- susurró el borracho andando a trompicones. No me había girado en ningún momento pero ya podía intuir lo que querían hacer.

Noté como alguien se acercaba más a mí y alargaba una de sus manos hasta mi brazo para hacerme girar. Me hice la indefensa y me dejé guiar, no sabían con qué se habían metido. Al verme de cara, los cuatro silbaron a la vez. Uno de ellos, el borracho, se abalanzó sobre mí pero yo lentamente lo esquivé, no quería asustarlos.

- No quiero malgastar el tiempo con una panda de borrachos pervertidos así que si me perdonáis…- me volví a girar-. Buenas noches.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedas irte, preciosa?- me amenazó otro. No sé porqué pero esa voz me recordó a Edward. Me giré otra vez, se sorprendieron al no verme asustada y yo me reí por dentro, los que deberían estar asustados eran ellos. El más mayor, se acercó a mí y me quitó la chaqueta de un tirón. Sonreí burlándome, no quería hacerles nada pero me lo estaban poniendo difícil.

Y así siguieron, el borracho haciendo tumbos, otro bebiendo del resto que había dejado el otro y los otros dos inspeccionándome. A medida que pasaba el tiempo iba notando que la rabia y la sed iban incrementando dentro de mí, no sabía qué me pasaba, la última vez que había sentido algo como esto fue… con ese niño en Florida. No, no… Debía ser fuerte.

- Mira bonita, estás sola y perdida así que te recomiendo que nos hagas caso- dijo el que minutos antes me había arrancado la chaqueta.

- Sé perfectamente donde estoy, no necesito ni quiero vuestras recomendaciones- dije seria mientras le quitaba la chaqueta de las manos con fuerza. A pesar de que en mi interior estuviese teniendo un duelo conmigo misma, intenté sonar educada.

- Respuesta equivocada- dijo otro cogiendo la botella de Whisky que segundos antes su amigo tenía entre sus manos.

Se acercaron a mí a la vez y yo me crucé de brazos. Debía luchar… No podía barrerlos del mapa sin ningún motivo. _Bella, contrólate, eres fuerte… Recuerda quien eres. _

- Marcharos de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. ¡Ya!- dije cerrando las manos en forma de puños. _Vamos, Isabella, tu puedes. _

Pero los cuatro explotaron en sonorosas risas, yo me puse de los nervios y los miré con mala cara.

- No estoy bromeando, iros ya- intenté sonar razonable pero mis ansias que creía que habían desaparecido volvieron a salir.

- ¿Y qué nos harás, muñeca? Estoy impaciente por verlo- masculló uno acercándose a mí, me arrimó contra la pared más cercana y se colocó a cinco centímetros de mí cogiéndome de las muñecas. Su aliento olía a una mezcla de alcohol y tabaco.

- ¡Vete!- le grité mirándole con ojos peligrosos, esperaba que eso le diera alguna pista.

Pero él se volvió a reír y se aproximó queriéndome besar. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me liberé de su flojo agarro, lo cogí por la camisa que llevaba y lo empujé con toda mi fuerza y sin ninguna dificultad, fui capaz de enviarlo hacia una furgoneta que estaba a unos 30 metros, chocó contra la puerta del copiloto y la furgoneta se cayó a pedazos a su lado mientras que él se quedó tumbado en el suelo con el rostro y la pierna derecha cubiertas sangre… Oh, oh. En un segundo pude llegar hacia él, examinarle las heridas y ver que era bastante grave. Por segunda vez en mi vida, vi mi rostro enfadado en los ojos de aquél hombre y con una fuerza de voluntad que no sé de donde saqué fui hacia los otros tres hombres.

- Llamad a una ambulancia y no os acerquéis a mí. Que conste que os he avisado- pude oír como uno de ellos sacaba el móvil y llamaba a la policía-. No servirá de nada, nunca podrán alcanzarme.

Dicho esto, salí corriendo de allí. El viento me azotaba la cara, no me importaba, yo seguía tensa por lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía los dientes apretados de enfado, las manos cerradas en puños y ya podía notar como en apenas unos segundos, había aparecido ponzoña en mi boca, la tragué e intenté llegar lo antes posible a Forks. Tardé diez minutos en llegar a casa, miré el reloj, cinco y media de la madrugada. Entré por la ventana entreabierta de mi habitación y me senté en la esquina de la cama esperando que se me pasara todo. Me tumbé como siempre hacía de noche y cerré los ojos.

Cuando ya estuve tranquila, me desnudé para ponerme el pijama y me senté otra vez en la cama mirando por la ventana. Cogí mi móvil de la mesilla de noche y marqué un número, en ese momento no me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era un inmenso error.

Salió el contestador:

- Me ha vuelto a pasar- murmuré entre dientes con el pecho encogido- Por favor, te suplico que me ayudes, no sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir- empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas.

- Yo te ayudé cuando tú lo necesitabas y ahora soy yo quien pide ayuda… Siento que tú eres el único que puede hacer algo- suspiré-. No era yo, yo no he hecho eso… Es imposible. Si me hubieras visto, no hubieras encontrado a la Bella que conoces…

- Edward, te lo suplico- colgué.

-O-

Ya podía empezar a vislumbrar el amanecer entre los árboles. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana con la cabeza echa un lío. Me sentía culpable… Muy culpable. Y todo era porqué lo que le había dicho a él hacía un par de horas no era más que una mentira, puede que hubiera un poco de verdad, puede que me sintiera extraña con lo que había pasado anoche, pero la máxima razón por la que le había llamado era porqué le echaba de menos. Y eso… eso era muy egoísta por mi parte.

8:00 de la mañana.

- Hoy he quedado con Angela para ir al cine, papá. Iremos a Port Angeles- tragué saliva.

Mi padre me inspeccionó con la mirada y asintió.

- Buena idea, necesitas salir un poco, no tienes buena cara- me conocía demasiado bien.

- Sí…- susurré alejándome hacia el salón.

Estaba sentada mirando un programa de humor. Cada domingo de mi vida humana lo pasé viendo ese programa pero ahora,… ahora ya no notaba la gracia que me hizo engancharme así que apagué el televisor.

Noté una presencia detrás de mí y me giré sin prisa.

- Hola Alice. ¿Sabes que hay una puerta verdad?- sonreí levantándome.

- No sé qué diablos has hecho pero Edward volverá mañana- dijo con una sonrisa quilométrica. Me quedé clavada y me puse seria. Mierda, ¿Qué le iba a decir?

- Eso es estupendo- sonreí.

- Vamos, debemos celebrarlo- me cogió del brazo.

- Espera, mi padre está en casa- le guiñé un ojo.

- ¡Me voy con Alice a dar un vuelta!- grité por encima del murmullo feliz de Alice. Parecía una casa de locos.

Mi padre bajó y sonrió al verme con ella. Nos despedimos de él y fuimos a cazar.

Me sentí mucho mejor corriendo por el bosque con Alice, de repente, todo quedó a segundo plano. Tuvimos buena suerte y pudimos alimentarnos como reinas. Que mi padre estuviera en casa esperando fue lo único que nos hizo volver hacia mi casa más temprano de lo que nosotras queríamos.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- me preguntó cuando volvíamos a paso humano hacia mi casa.

- No- susurré. ¡Mierda!, el maldito don de Alice.

- ¿Qué hacías ayer en Port Angeles de madrugada?- preguntó mirándome.

- Fui a pasear, debes entenderme, a veces es mejor andar que quedarte en casa mirando durante horas una pared- murmuré.

- Ah- dijo ella. Por el tono en que lo dijo, intuí que sabía algo más.

Llegamos a mi casa y Alice se fue con la excusa de que debía prepararlo todo para la llegada de su hermano. Charlie se había ido como cada domingo a pescar con Harry y Billy, sus amigos de la reserva de los Quileutes, así que yo me quedaría sola hasta que mi amiga humana Angela me llamara para irnos. Pero esa llamada llegó antes de lo previsto, Angela tenía alguna clase de gripe y no podía ir, se disculpó unas cuantas veces pero yo le dije que no pasaba nada, que ya iríamos otro día y lo dejó estar.

Bien, estaría todo el día sola sin nada que hacer…, bueno, la verdad es que lo prefería así, prefería estar sola y prepararme lo que le diría mañana a don "volveré pronto". Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sofá, empezaba la cuenta atrás.

* * *

**Edward vuelve, chicas. Sé que he resumido mucho los meses que ha estado fuera pero es que no me gusta escribir cuando el ambiente es triste, yo me vuelvo triste también... Como os dije en el último capítulo, yo no estaría muy segura si dijera que esos vampiros que quieren matar a Bella ya no están o se han rendido, paciencia y hasta la próxima actualización. **


	9. Chapter 9

**EL PRADO **

Salió del coche de Rosalie con gesto inescrutable y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el edificio 3, tenía clase de lengua. Todos le miraron, incluso yo. Podía ver que algo en su interior había cambiado, podía ver como sus manos siempre apretadas con fuerza ahora estaban relajadas en ambos lados de su cuerpo, aún mejor, podía ver que esa máscara oscura que antes tenía había desaparecido… ¿Edward había cambiado de verdad? Alice apareció a mi lado y me susurró que acababa de llegar y que por eso no me habían llamado, yo asentí seria, no le iba a dar mucha importancia a eso, tenía algo más de que preocuparme… ¿Me trataría igual que antes? ¿Podríamos ser amigos sin que sus recuerdos de su horrible pasado surgieran? Ángela y Jessica se acercaron a mí con los ojos como naranjas, ambas estaban estupefactas, supongo que las entendía, era raro que hubiese vuelto después de medio año desaparecido.

- Hola chicas- las saludé con amabilidad.

- Hola…-dijo Jessica aún con gesto impresionado-. Ya estáis explicándome que es lo que pasa, sinceramente me había hecho a la idea de no verlo jamás.

- Siento decirte esto pero no creo necesario explicar lo que mi hermano ha estado haciendo durante este tiempo, es su vida… Espero que lo entendáis- murmuró Alice con gesto serio.

- Claro, lo entendemos, no te preocupes- dijo Ángela sonriendo, cogió a Jessica del brazo e intentó que reaccionara, ella estaba con gesto enfadado mirando a Alice e intentando averiguar el tremendo mundo de Edward-. Vamos, Jessica…

Se fueron a paso lento, no antes de que Ángela me dedicara una sonrisa, me alegraba que esa gripe estomacal que tenía se le hubiese pasado tan pronto. Alice y yo empezamos a andar hacia clase de historia, nunca pensé que la llegada de Edward me hiciese sentir tan extraña, todo el instituto incluido el profesorado se había enterado de la noticia y los cotilleos se oían desde lejos. Me sentí como una extranjera en medio de ese cúmulo de adolescentes y de esas miradas con curiosidad que todos nos dirigían, resultaba molesto. Nadie humano aparte de Ángela y Jessica se había acercado a mí, supongo que cuando hubieran asimilado la vuelta de Edward, todo volvería a la normalidad. Llegamos dos minutos tarde gracias a todo ese alboroto por la llegada del príncipe azul Cullenpero nadie se inmutó cuando entramos en clase. Tomamos nuestros asientos y empezó la clase, iba a ser una hora aburrida…

El día pasó sin nada especial, me vi obligada a desayunar con Ángela y sus amigas ya que sabía que debía dejar cierto espacio a Edward, debía controlar mis ganas de acribillarlo a preguntas. Estaba en la última clase del día haciendo lengua con el Sr. Molina cuando Edward entró con gesto preocupado a mi clase, me erguí en el asiento, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué venía esa teatral entrada pero algo me decía que no era algo serio. Le susurró algo a mi profesor y salió con gesto serio de la clase.

- Srta. Swan- levanté el rostro sorprendida-. Te esperan en la enfermería, es urgente- me levanté del asiento sin preguntar ni decir nada, sabía que nadie me estaba esperando en la enfermería, buena jugada Cullen.

Salí de la clase y solo al doblar la esquina vi al adonis de Edward Cullen apoyado en la pared con gesto desafiante, lo sabía.

- Supongo que esto no me sorprende… - susurré cuando llegué a su lado. Él me miró sin despegar los labios.

- Me conoces más de lo que creo- susurró.

Asentí con indiferencia, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo feliz que estaba por su llegada, ¡Edward había vuelto! Me sentí con fuerzas para sonreír, cuánto tiempo hacía que había estado esperando este día…

- ¿Puedo preguntarte que has estado haciendo durante este tiempo?- dije con cierto miedo ante su respuesta.

- Técnicamente ya me lo estás preguntando.

- Hablo en serio.

- Te lo contaré todo,…pero más tarde, antes quiero enseñarte algo- dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos color miel.

- Te sigo- murmuré con repentino entusiasmo.

Me dejé guiar por él, no sé paró cuando llegamos al bosque, siguió corriendo entremedio de los robustos árboles del espeso bosque de Forks. Esa escena me recordó a ese día en que se abrió ante mí y me contó su historia, ese día en que desapareció. Ese recuerdo hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo mi ser, no quería recordarlo… Para distraerme, me concentré en lo que tenía delante, o sea, Edward. El viento le azotaba su suave cabello cobrizo, sus musculosos brazos apartaban con velocidad todas las ramas que se interponían en su camino, su respiración era tranquila y eso hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara con una extraña confianza. El tiempo pasaba, él no hablaba, yo no hablaba, cada vez que nos adentrábamos más en el bosque éste parecía que iba desapareciendo a poco a poco dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí y a los pocos animales indefensos que había, mis ansias sobrenaturales también iban apareciendo sin remedio, mi cacería con Alice de ayer parecía no haber bastado. Mi mente siguió por otro camino, vino hacia mí un recuerdo vago de mi dieciochavo cumpleaños, Charlie y Renée se habían juntado para celebrarlo todos juntos… Estábamos los tres en Florida. La tarta era demasiado grande para solo tres, era de chocolate y nata y en la parte de arriba había algo escrito con letras elegantes: "Felicidades para nuestra pequeña o no tan pequeña Bella". Un sentimiento extraño surgió en mi pecho e hizo que mis pies se pararan en seco, me tapé la cara con ambas manos e intenté que esas imágenes desaparecieran de mi mente, al ser vampira los sentimientos se hacían mucho más intensos, eran casi insoportables, se multiplicaban. Sentí como Edward se situó a mi lado en un visto y no visto.

- Sentimientos irracionales se apoderan de tu cuerpo haciéndote caer y sentirte inferior- apartó mis manos de mi rostro-. Debemos luchar contra ellos, somos fuertes. Ya sabes que estoy contigo en esto, Bella.

Me quedé clavada admirando a ese hombre, nunca podría llegar a sentir todo el dolor que él había sentido…. Debía ser fuerte por él.

- Si estamos aquí es porque me hiciste una llamada hace un día pidiéndome ayuda, quiero enseñarte un sitio al que voy cuando quiero calmarme, cuando quiero que mi parte humana salga de entre este sinfín de dolor, cuando quiero desaparecer del mapa por unas horas… -me cogió del brazo y una tremenda descarga eléctrica me sacudió, Edward soltó mi brazo de golpe. ¿Él también lo había sentido?

- ¿Hemos llegado?- pregunté aclarándome la voz.

- Sí- susurró.

- Tiene cierto encanto- murmuré mirando el bosque, no sé de dónde Edward sacaba calma de allí, era un bosque normal y corriente. Se giró hacia mí con una ceja alzada.

- Camina hacia allí- dijo señalando una gruesa rama que tenía enfrente.

Vacilé un poco pero al final aparté la rama de delante de mí y lo vi.

- ¡Oh, dios mío!- murmuré tapándome la boca impresionada.

- Mi familia no conoce este sitio, eres la primera que lo ve, creo que lo necesitas tanto como yo- susurró dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Delante de nosotros se extendía un hermoso prado lleno de plantas y flores, el extraño sol que había le daba un tono amarillento, le daba vitalidad. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía dentro de mí, Edward tenía razón, estar aquí te transportaba a otro sitio lleno de paz. Solo al imaginármelo a él andando entre las flores con miles de destellos saliendo de su pálida piel me hizo sonreír. Me armé de valor para seguir andando, Edward se situó a mi lado y empezamos a andar juntos. Miles de destellos aparecieron en nuestros rostros, lo miré, nunca había visto a ningún vampiro bajo el sol, solo me había visto a mí en el reflejo del agua en un día soleado. Era hermoso, no me importaba que verlo brillar me hiciese recordar que no éramos humanos, que éramos unos asesinos, que nos alimentábamos de sangre, no me importaba, nunca había visto algo así y era digno de admirar.

- Somos seres sobrenaturales que se alimentan de la vida de personas indefensas o de animales en nuestro caso, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos tener una vida. Vida no es la palabra adecuada, pero ya me entiendes- susurró Edward sin parar de andar-. No puedo hacer nada contra tus ansias de matar, es algo que llevas dentro desde hace cuatro años y es irremediable, pero sí hay una cosa que puedes hacer, intenta no pensar en el pasado. Repite después de mí: Soy Isabella Swan. No dejaré que mi parte salvaje se apodere de mí, aún tengo algo humano por lo que vivir.

- ¿Ahora eres mi psicólogo?- pregunté sonriendo.

- Sólo intento ayudarte, en estos seis meses he aprendido lo que te acabo de decir. Por eso, debo decirte gracias, el dolor aún no se ha ido pero sé una forma de soportarlo,… viviendo. No quiero ponerme más melodramático, así que, repite- murmuró mirándome.

- Soy Isabella Swan. No dejaré que mi parte salvaje se apodere de mí, aún tengo algo humano por lo que vivir.

- Ahora puedo explicarte lo que he estado haciendo durante este medio año- dijo sentándose en medio del prado, me senté a su lado y empezó a hablar.

Me contó que pasó el primer mes en este prado alimentándose de los animales que rondaban por aquí, ese hecho casi me hizo gritar, ¿estuve un mes teniéndolo a unos pocos quilómetros de mí? Me explicó que se quedó aquí porque no tenía fuerzas de separarse de su familia pero que con el tiempo descubrió que debía experimentar solo. Dijo que los otros tres meses los pasó de ciudad en ciudad aprendiendo y meditando sobre lo que yo le había dicho ese día en el bosque. Me contó que hubo un tiempo en que se le pasó por la cabeza no regresar pero mi llamada y las ganas que tenía de ver a su familia le hicieron volver. Me quedé pensando sobre eso durante un largo rato, no sé si hubiese podido llegar a todo lo que él había llegado en cuatro si él no hubiese vuelto. Seguramente no.

- ¿Quieres volver?- preguntó al ver mi cara inexpresiva.

- No, necesito un poco de tranquilidad. Pero tú puedes irte si quieres, sabré volver- dije tumbándome entre las flores.

- Me quedo, es extraño pero contigo me siento más… yo mismo- susurró tumbándose a mi lado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi ser nuevamente, no podía ser posible que sus palabras tuvieran ese efecto en mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos tumbados sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos pero se me pasó más rápido de lo que debería. El sol desapareció y la luz del crepúsculo nos iluminó, no tuvimos más remedio que levantarnos y empezar a correr hacia Forks. En esas horas había conocido un poco más a Edward, me había sentado muy bien esa tranquilidad.

- ¿Te apetece cazar algo antes de volver?- preguntó disminuyendo el ritmo.

- Claro- murmuré en respuesta, ya podía oír latidos de corazones por todos lados.

Oí como un ciervo se paró para comer a unos cincuenta metros de mí y sonreí, con eso tendría suficiente por ahora.

- Para ti, yo he oído otro aquí al lado, ahora vuelvo- dijo empezando a correr hacia el este.

De la manera más silenciosa posible me acerqué hacia el animal, él comía tranquilamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Fui rápida, muy rápida, salté hacia él y clavé mis dientes en su cuello matándolo, empecé a notar el sabor caliente y salado de la sangre y no pude parar hasta beber la última gota que quedaba en ese cuerpo. Me levanté satisfecha, estaba llena, me limpié el resto de sangre que quedaba en mis labios y esperé a que Edward volviera. No tardó en llegar.

- Ya es tarde, volvamos antes de que alguien nos eche en falta- dijo sonriendo. Nos había sentado genial a los dos esta tarde de tranquilidad y buen alimento.

Me acompañó hasta mi casa y al despedirme de él una extraña tristeza se apoderó de mí, supongo que ahora tenía que volver a la monotonía de siempre, Charlie estaría esperándome. Para mi sorpresa, sabía que había pasado la tarde con Edward así que ni me preguntó si quería comer algo. Le hice pizza ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar algo sofisticado y me senté enfrente a él mirando como comía.

- ¿Qué tal el instituto?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba los restos de tomate de su cara.

- Como siempre, lo único nuevo ha sido la llegada de Edward- tosí expresamente en cuanto acabé de hablar. No debía dar muchos detalles sobre su desaparición.

- Uhm...- se limitó a decir.

Suspiré ya más tranquila, no tenía ganas de hablar. Charlie se fue a dormir más pronto de lo normal así que yo me duché como cada día y me tumbé en mi cama. No tenía mucho en lo que pensar ya que había agotado mi mente esa tarde así que cogí el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y empecé a leer, eso me distraería por un buen rato.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Como siempre dadme vuestra opinión aquí debajo. Muchas gracias por os reviews y por todo, sois geniales!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**EL INTRUSO**

No sabía que me pasaba, no paraba de dar vueltas por mi habitación, no podía tumbarme en mi cama a esperar que amaneciera ya que mi mente se distraía con la primera mosca que pasaba. El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, me quedé mirándolo durante unos segundos, ojalá el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Pasé la hora siguiente andando de un lado para otro con ansiedad, incluso pensé en ir a cazar un rato pero deseché esa idea en cuánto me imaginé la cara de Charlie entrando en mi habitación y viéndola vacía, era una posibilidad muy remota pero tenía que ser cautelosa con mi padre.

Estaba intentando leer el tercer capítulo de Cumbres Borrascosas cuando oí con total claridad cómo alguien susurraba mi nombre justo debajo de la ventana de mi habitación, cerré el libro de golpe y miré la ventana con gesto serio. No esperaba a nadie. Sin más dilación me levanté y me asomé hacia fuera, sin miedo.

- ¿Hola?

Como ya imaginaba no respondió nadie, me giré para seguir leyendo pero lo volví a oír. Me vi obligada a saltar por la ventana, no estaba de humor para juegos. La negrura de la noche me hacía difícil ver algo a mucha distancia así que empecé a andar hacia el bosque, ya con más miedo. A medida que me iba alejando de mi casa me iba poniendo más nerviosa, ¿quién podría haber en el bosque a las cuatro de la madrugada? No tenía respuesta para eso, esperaba que fuese alguno de los Cullen, sino, no sabía que esperar. No quise alejarme mucho de mi casa así que me quedé quieta esperando algún movimiento. Sin previo aviso, noté como alguien me cogía por el cuello paralizándome, reaccioné a tiempo, le empujé con toda mi fuerza hacia el bosque y me puse de pie otra vez.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté sin alzar la voz pero con firmeza, no quería que notara mi miedo.

Un hombre apareció justo delante de mí en un visto y no visto, me miró con ojos calculadores y se abalanzó hacia mí otra vez. Pude reaccionar a tiempo poniendo en práctica lo que los Cullen me habían enseñado meses atrás, nunca pensé que alguna vez tendría que recurrir a la violencia. Me aparté rápidamente hacia la derecha haciendo que él se levantara del suelo enfurecido por su evidente fallo y por mis ágiles movimientos. Volvió al ataque, esta vez me cogió del brazo empujándome hacia el bosque y esa vez no era cuestión de estrategia atacando, era cuestión de fuerza. Yo seguía siendo una neófita aunque mi deseo de matar no fuese tan exagerado, por lo tanto, hice uso de mi fuerza sobrenatural y me deshice de su agarro con suma facilidad. Pero entonces fallé, tardé demasiado en levantarme y él me cogió de los brazos haciéndome chocar dolorosamente contra el suelo una y otra vez, después de cinco golpes, me dejó por un minuto, minuto que aproveché para recuperarme y abalanzarme hacia él en señal de venganza. No sé como lo hice pero con toda mi fuerza lo empujé contra el suelo y me puse encima de él cogiéndole del cuello y así inmovilizándolo para poder hablar.

- ¡Dime qué quieres!

Él intentó resistirse de mi agarre pero eso solo hizo crecer mi enfado y apreté más mi mano contra su cuello.

- Ahh…- se quejó por lo bajo.

- Dímelo- susurré.

- ¡No puedo!

Si no hacía algo al respecto acabaría matándome así que suspiré un par de veces intentando no imaginar lo que iba a hacer y giré su cuello quitándole la vida o lo que fuera que tenía. Me levanté en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, miré el cadáver que tenía delante y empecé a notar como la culpabilidad se iba apoderando de mí. Pasados unos minutos, reaccioné y me deshice del cuerpo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia mi habitación y fui hacia el baño. Me senté en la tapa del váter apoyando así la cabeza contra la fría y dura pared. Me quedé quieta un par de minutos intentando digerir lo que acaba de hacer. Me lavé las manos y la cara intentando así borrar cualquier evidencia del enfrentamiento y decidí dar el siguiente paso, no podía quedarme a esperar sentada en mi cama a que volviera alguien a por mí.

_He salido más temprano hacia el instituto para así poder estudiar algún rato en la biblioteca, no te he querido despertar. Nos vemos esta tarde._

_Bella _

Dejé la nota sobre la encimera de la cocina y salí de casa sin hacer ruido pero con bastante inquietud, esperaba que no le hicieran nada a Charlie mientras estaba fuera. No tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para mirar al bosque que tenía justo a pocos metros detrás de mí, simplemente empecé a correr lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de los Cullen, esperaba que estuvieran allí porqué sino estaba perdida. Pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente en el periodo de tiempo que estuve sola corriendo por el bosque, la mayoría eran preguntas, me preguntaba por qué y quien había venido a atacarme, era imposible que esto tuviera alguna relación con el que me transformó, los Vulturis habían acabo con todos ellos… ¿o no? Un escalofrío me sacudió el cuerpo pero no dejé que el miedo se apoderara de mí, ya no. Por suerte se veía luz en el interior de la casa así que no me lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí a la puerta con impaciencia.

- ¿Bella?- dijo Alice en cuanto abrió la puerta y me vio, extrañada.

Entré dentro de la casa pasando por su lado, esquivándola, estaba demasiado nerviosa cómo para parecer serena. Edward y Emmett estaban en el salón y fueron los primeros en verme.

- Tenemos visita- murmuró Emmett sonriendo. No pude corresponderle a esa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Esme con curiosidad bajando las escaleras. Los Cullen restantes bajaban justo detrás de ella. Suspiré entrecortadamente y empecé a caminar por el salón. Ellos se sentaron y me miraron expectantes.

- Tranquilízate y dinos que pasa, no puede ser tan malo- me intentó tranquilizar Alice, a mi lado.

- Si que puede serlo- susurré.

Empecé a relatar lo que acaba de pasar incluyendo todos los detalles posibles, ellos me escucharon con atención, incluso la Cullen más indiferente, Rosalie, se quedó callada y con gesto serio en cuanto acabé de hablar. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en esa casa, yo los miraba de hito en hito esperando sus reacciones. Carlisle se levantó y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo más probable es que tengas razón y que los Vulturis no acabaran con todos ellos, por eso debemos prepararnos, hoy no vayas al instituto, se acercan exámenes así que dudo que hagáis algo nuevo, además, aunque parezca imposible, por el mediodía saldrá el sol, es mejor que permanezcas alejada. En cuanto a todo este lío creo que debemos quedarnos donde estamos, si alguien te ha atacado quiere decir que saben dónde estás, o sea que podemos esperar a que vuelvan. Protegeremos a tu padre y por la noche estaremos contigo hasta que todo haya acabado, no olvides que estamos juntos en esto. Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer… ¿otra idea?

- No sabemos cuántos son ni por qué quieren hacer daño a Bella así que creo que debemos enterarnos de todo antes de hacer nada- murmuró Jasper concentrado.

- Antes de que Alice viera que los Vulturis acabarían con ellos, recuerdo que una vez en el instituto escuché lo mismo que hoy, alguien susurraba mi nombre un par de veces. Emmett y Edward acudieron a ayudarme, ¿os acordáis? – ambos asintieron-. Esa es otra razón para creer mi teoría.

- Entonces tenemos que esperar, si de verdad los Vulturis no acabaron con todos ellos, ya sabemos que no tardarán en volver a por Bella. Debemos estar preparados- repuso Edward.

- Charlie…- murmuré presa del pánico otra vez. ¿En qué estaba pensando dejándolo solo en casa? Caí en la cuenta de que todos me miraban y recompuse mi cara.

- Es mi padre… Le he dejado solo, ¿creéis que ya es demasiado tarde?- pregunté mirándolos de hito en hito.

- No he visto nada nuevo de momento - dijo Alice.

- Pero tampoco viste nada del intruso en el jardín de Bella. No vamos a correr ningún riesgo, o sea que, vamos- murmuró Carlisle sin esperar respuesta alguna. Estaba decidido.

El ambiente estaba tenso, incluso cuando corríamos dirección a mi casa, no había signo de la felicidad y liberación que normalmente sentíamos cuando corríamos, nada, y eso me provocaba inquietud, inquietud al ver que lo que pasaba era más grave de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, inquietud al ver la cara descompuesta de Esme mirándome de vez en cuando, inquietud al ver que todo esto era por mi culpa… Sin darme cuenta, se habían colocado en torno a mí de forma que yo estuviera totalmente protegida. Jasper y Carlisle estaban delante de mí, Alice, Rosalie y Esme a los lados y Emmett y Edward detrás.

Pude respirar más tranquila cuando llegué a mi casa y vi que Charlie seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Pero esa tranquilidad duró muy poco, solo me hizo falta volver al jardín y ver los rostros de los Cullen para ponerme tensa otra vez. Me situé al lado de Alice y esperé a que sucediera algo.

- Aquí no hay nadie, puedes tranquilizarte Bella, no veo nada- murmuró ella a mi lado.

Jasper usó su don sobre mí y me destensé en cuestión de un par de segundos. Poco a poco, todos se fueron tranquilizando, los únicos que no estaban tranquilos eran Carlisle y Edward que miraban al horizonte con el ceño fruncido. Dejé que mi mente se relajara y me senté apoyada contra el primer árbol que vi, Esme se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando consolarme.

- Vamos- susurró de repente Carlisle mirando a Edward. El susodicho asintió y empezó a andar hacia el oeste.

- Ahora volvemos- repuso Carlisle girando la cabeza para mirarnos.

- Voy con vosotros- dijo Jasper e inmediatamente se puso a la altura de Edward que ya estaba a unos cincuenta metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

Se me encogió el estómago al pensar porqué se iban ahora y a dónde iban, mi parte racional insistía en creer que solo era una pequeña inspección del lugar. Si fuera algo gordo ya lo habría notado.

- Gracias, Bella- susurró Esme.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté con curiosidad y sorpresa girándome hacia ella.

- Por todo lo que has hecho. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por haberte conocido. Alice por fin tiene una amiga, siempre se quejaba sobre eso, decía que quería intentar parecer una humana normal y que ese tema la molestaba –sonrió con dulzura y Alice se aclaró la voz desde su posición, por supuesto, nos estaba escuchando-. No es solo por ella, todos estamos agradecidos por tu aparición en Forks, hemos estado muchos años viviendo solos y siempre se agradece tener a alguien más- miré a Rosalie, ella observaba el árbol donde estábamos sentadas nosotras-. Y no hablemos ya de Edward – me tensé-, gracias a ti creo que ha empezado a olvidar su pasado más oscuro y eso, Bella, es increíble. Conozco a Edward desde hace más de noventa años y las veces que le he visto sonreír se podrían contar con los dedos de las manos. Pero lo importante es que ahora lo veo más feliz, con más entusiasmo, incluso podría decir que empieza a ser cariñoso con la gente. No me malinterpretes, a pesar de que ha habido momentos difíciles, él siempre ha sido muy amable y dulce conmigo y con todos nosotros pero le faltaba algo de la personalidad de Alice clarísimamente. Creo que ahora está empezando a ser el Edward que Carlisle halló hace ya muchos años y no éste Edward oscuro que he estado viendo. Por eso habrás notado que desde tu llegada te he estado observando, debo decir que me has sorprendido, nunca me imaginé que podría ver a Edward feliz de nuevo -yo la observaba sin decir nada pero al escuchar esa última frase hice una mueca de tristeza-. No te sientas culpable por nada de lo que está pasando con esos vampiros que supuestamente intentan matarte. Te sorprenderían las veces que hemos estado envueltos en líos como este.

Me quedé observándola en cuanto acabó de hablar. Yo no me consideraba la razón por la cual Edward había cambiado, solo habían sido mis palabras y mi empeño de que todo se solucionara lo que habían hecho ese cambio. Estaba a punto de discutirlo con Esme pero aparecieron Carlisle, Jasper y Edward. Carlisle nos miraba a Esme y a mí con una sincera sonrisa mientras que Edward hacía cara de póquer.

- ¿Lo habéis oído?- pregunté aunque ya sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Todo. Mamá, deberías ser más cautelosa. No sé cómo reaccionará mi hermano pero yo me hubiera enfurecido, no me gusta que hablen de mí a mis espaldas- murmuró Emmett sonriendo como siempre.

- ¿De verdad crees hijo que no me sabía que lo estabais oyendo todo?- preguntó Esme levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Edward.

Cambié de tema rápidamente ya que veía que Edward se estaba empezando a incomodar. Pregunté si había pasado algo que pudiera preocuparme en el bosque y gracias a Dios me respondieron que no.

- Al menos hay alguien que está por lo que tiene que estar- murmuró suspirando Edward y Esme se río silenciosamente. Ella lo miraba como si lo que estuviese enfrente de ella fuese un bebé de dos años en vez de un vampiro de ciento nueve.

- Chicos- dijo de repente Alice con el gesto helado.

Edward se acercó a mi instintivamente y gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué ves?- pregunté presa del pánico.

- A… a ti – me miró-. Nunca había visto algo como esto, no podía ver la visión clara, estaba confusa, he visto tu rostro, Bella, pero después se ha vuelto todo negro y a continuación has salido tu otra vez con cara de pánico.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunté apoyándome en el tronco del árbol.

- No lo sé…- susurró ella con cara de fastidio.

- Bella, acompáñame- murmuró Edward de repente, cogiéndome del brazo.

En un visto y no visto estuvimos en el prado, Edward andaba melancólicamente de un lado para otro haciendo así que su piel brillara como el sol. Me acerqué a él tranquilamente y esperé a que dijera algo.

- Son ellos. Los Vulturis, no tengo ninguna duda ahora que he visto la visión de Alice. Y eso, es algo no muy bueno para nosotros- susurró mirando las flores.

- ¿Cómo?

- Conozco cómo utilizan sus reglas y sus métodos para esconderse, me pidieron que me uniera a ellos hace algunos años. Debemos protegerte- repuso alzando la vista para estudiar mi rostro.

- ¡No! No quiero que por culpa mía debáis poner en peligro vuestras vidas, ya estoy harta. No estoy inválida solo soy una novata inmortal, solo me hace falte falta un poco de práctica para defenderme por yo misma. No quiero veros involucrados en todo esto- murmuré poniéndome nerviosa.

- ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te ha dicho Esme?- preguntó con la ceja alzada.

- Por supuesto.

- Pues entonces deberías saber nuestra postura dentro de este tema. No te alejes de nosotros y todo acabará bien- dijo con gesto serio. Yo le devolví la mirada con el gesto incrédulo. Me crucé de brazos y me puse firme.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Tanto cuesta entender que no quiero perderte?- gritó poniéndose de los nervios. Un escalofrío corrió por mi cuerpo, tragué saliva. Él me miraba pero no directamente a los ojos, el silencio se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo.

-¿Por qué me has traído otra vez aquí?- pregunté.

- Quería decirte esto a ti primero ya que sabía que no reaccionarias bien y este lugar me ha parecido tan bueno como cualquier otro para decírtelo.

- ¿Y ya sabes por qué la visión de Alice es tan incoherente?

- Supongo que debe ser porque no tiene suficiente sangre en su cuerpo o porque simplemente hay algo o alguien que…- Edward se quedó en shock de golpe. Me alarmé.

- ¿Qué ocurre?– me acerqué más a él- ¿Va todo bien?, ¿Edward?- volvió en sí y me miró intensamente.

- Hombres lobo.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... He estado muy liada. Recordad, me encanta que me deis vuestra opinión así que hacedlo aquí debajo por favor. Hasta pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Después de ir de cacería con Alice, todo fue a mejor, mi padre estaba de un inesperado buen humor y no le importó que Edward pasara unas horas en casa. Desde que supimos que los Vulturis iban a por mí y que había hombres lobos de por medio, Edward no se separaba de mi lado.

- He hablado con Alice sobre algo… importante- susurró él sentado en mi cama mientras yo tecleaba sin parar un sinfín de palabras para el trabajo de literatura.

- ¿Importante?- pregunté quitando la atención del ordenador.

- Mi hermana ha hablado con tu padre, según él, conoces a un hombre lobo- murmuró como si nada.

- ¿Qué?- era totalmente imposible, me acordaría.

- Un tal Jacob Black… Debes acordarte de él, Bella. La última vez que le viste fue hace cinco años. Hiciste una visita a tu padre.

_-o-_

_- Vamos, Bells, ¡por aquí!_

_Jake y yo corríamos alrededor de su casa con las manos llenas de barro. Él se cansó rápido y se dejó caer. Cogimos más barro y empezamos a hacer improvisadas tartas._

_- ¿Has visto esto, Jake? ¡Una fresa!- grité ilusionada cuando hice con mis pequeñas y patotas manos el que se podía denominar como una fresa de barro. _

_- ¡Genial! _

_-o-_

- Cuando mi padre visitaba al de Jacob, siempre pasaba el día con él. Me acuerdo que hacíamos tartas de barro cuando éramos pequeños– Edward me miraba asintiendo.

- Puede que te cuente algo si lo visitamos.

- No, Edward, antes éramos amigos, tienes razón. Pero éramos humanos, ¿hace falta que te recuerde lo que somos ahora?- pregunté.

- Es la única manera, debemos intentarlo- murmuró decidido.

Suspiré y me dejé convencer, si creía que lo adecuado era visitar a Jacob, tendría que hacerle caso, en estas cosas él tenía mucha más experiencia que yo. Acabé el trabajo de literatura en un santiamén, Edward estuvo sentado sin decir nada, seguramente pensando en sus cosas.

- ¿Te apetece ir al prado?- preguntó de repente, justo cuando me levanté de la silla del ordenador.

- Dudo que Jacob este allí- murmuré confundida.

- No tenemos porqué ir a verlo ahora.

- Entonces vamos, no tengo mucho más que hacer- dije. Un segundo después, ya estábamos en mi jardín corriendo hacia el hermoso prado.

El silencio del prado me calmó, todo estaba tranquilo, en paz… Nos sentamos apoyados en el tronco de un robusto árbol, a salvo de cualquier rayo de luz. Como siempre, Edward parecía pensativo, a veces me preguntaba por qué me hacía venir hacia aquí si al fin y al cabo él siempre se quedaba callado y pensando en sus cosas.

- A veces odio que Alice pueda ver el futuro, resulta incómodo- susurró de repente.

- Sus visiones cambian depende de lo que decide la gente, no puede estar al cien por cien segura del futuro que ve- murmuré.

- Ese es el problema, cada vez que decido o pienso algo Alice ve mi futuro diferente, sabe como pienso y sabe lo que voy a hacer, y a veces… A veces me siento incómodo con eso, no se lo había dicho a nadie antes.

- Tienes razón, pero míralo de otra forma, ¿crees que ella está contenta sabiendo que le puedes leer la mente?- pregunté.

- Supongo que no, pero yo no le digo lo que tiene que hacer, le dejo vivir su vida. En cambio ella a veces hace el papel de hermana sabelotodo y me da consejos sobre mi futuro- susurró mirando a lo lejos.

- Pareces preocupado.

- Lo estoy.

- Edward…- me miró- venga, suéltalo, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí- le sonreí.

- Ves, este exceso de confianza hace que diga cosas que no tengo que decir. Debería haberme callado.

- Esto es jugar sucio, estas cosas no se hacen. Me gustaría ayudarte.

- Créeme, me ayudas más de lo que piensas…

- No soy buena con los jeroglíficos, aviso- sonrió.

Su mano rozó la mía sin querer y otra descarga eléctrica me sacudió desde la mano subiendo hasta el brazo, esto no era normal. Crecieron de mi interior unas ganas increíbles de tocar su gélida piel, de… ¡Bella, calma! Por suerte, Edward no había hecho caso a mi extraño comportamiento, no sabía si eso era una buena señal. La conversación se acabó dando paso a un incómodo silencio. Eso no me gustaba, prefería hablar con él.

- Simplemente hay cosas que no puedo controlar, cosas que nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir…- dejó de mirarme después de decir la última palabra-. No sé como lo haces pero siempre acabo soltándolo todo contigo y no puede ser.

Se levantó del suelo y con pasos rápidos se alejó de mí. Suspiré sonoramente, esperaba que lo escuchara, no sé a qué venía todo esto. Me rendí y lo fui a buscar, no se había movido mucho, estaba sentado con la misma posición que antes solo que a 20 metros más lejos. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que hablase, no habló.

- A veces me pregunto si eres bipolar- no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír escandalosamente- hablo en serio, estábamos hablando tranquilamente y de repente te levantas sin explicación alguna y te vas.

- Mala suerte, no lo soy- murmuró siguiéndome el juego.

- Entonces dime que pasa- pregunté ya con más curiosidad. Tenía claro que era algo relacionado conmigo, sino no se comportaría así, pero tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser.

- Eres muy inteligente, no me cuadra que aún no hayas caído- susurró justo un segundo antes de que un rayo de sol se filtrara entremedio de las hojas hasta nuestra pálida piel e hiciera que brillásemos sin ningún otro remedio.

- Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿por qué cree tu padre que has hecho este cambio en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó pillándome desprevenida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- definitivamente hoy no era un buen día para acertijos y preguntas trampa.

- En solo 3 años y medio has pasado de ser una patosa humana a una…- desvió su vista hacia mis ojos y me miró fijamente a través de sus largas pestañas- a una esbelta y hermosa vampira.

- ¿Insinúas que antes no era hermosa? Eso es muy descortés- pregunté sonriendo.

- No he dicho eso y lo sabes.

- Mi padre cree que la muerte de mi madre ha hecho este cambio conmigo, cree que he madurado y he aprendido a cuidarme yo solita, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Si te paras a pensarlo es un razonamiento coherente- murmuré pensativa, nunca me había parado a pensar muy detenidamente lo que mi padre pensaba sobre esto.

- ¿Y los ojos?- susurró poniendo otra vez su máscara seria y señalando tímidamente mis ojos color miel.

- Mis ojos eran color marrón chocolate, le he dicho que con el sol de Florida se me han aclarado- susurré poniéndome seria, no era una respuesta muy bien elaborada que digamos.

- ¿Y se lo ha creído? Ya sabes, mentir no es tu fuerte– su rostro era inescrutable, no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería ir a parar.

- Eso es lo que creo,… o lo quiero creer, no lo sé. Lo único que sé al cien por cien es que no le ha dado mucha importancia a pequeños detalles como estos. Es un verdadero alivio para mí- asintió zanjando así el tema pero ahora la que tenía preguntas era yo.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Es decir, tú le puedes leer la mente, no tiene sentido.

- No todo tiene que tener sentido siempre, ¿no crees? Ahora entiendo porqué no has caído. No puedes saber lo que está pasando en este momento si a todo le buscas la lógica- lo dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

- ¿Qué está pasando en este momento?- no me iba a rendir, qué va.

- Eres muy terca, ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez?- sonrió para sí mismo, ni siquiera me miraba.

- En estos momentos haría lo que fuese por leer tu mente.

- Irónico.

Quería responderle pero no sabía cómo, no tenía ni idea de por dónde iban los tiros y este jueguecito me estaba empezando a cansar. Edward siempre había sido autoritario, firme, seguro de sí mismo e incluso algunas veces frío con los suyos, ahora parecía que estaba realmente preocupado por algo, como si tuviese una debilidad. Mi mente no paraba de hacer conjeturas y él me observaba sin decir nada.

- Bella, no hace falta que te estrujes el cerebro. Alice me aconseja sobre algo temiblemente ilógico y sin sentido que me está pasando en estos momentos. He sido mujeriego durante algunos años, no me enorgullezco de todo lo que he pasado rodeado de tantas mujeres pero de algún modo ha sido más como una prueba, he comprobado que esto es nuevo para mí. No le busques la lógica, no la tiene, ni siquiera estoy seguro de porqué te he dicho que me acompañases aquí. Este solía ser el único sitio privado que tenía, el único lugar dónde podía pensar. Pero ahora…., ahora no me veo con fuerzas de estar aquí solo sin tu compañía- ¡oh, dios mío! Me quedé mirándole sin saber que decir, ya lo entendía todo. Mi mente se nubló, solo oía sus palabras haciendo eco en mi cabeza. No podía creer lo tonta e inútil que había sido al no imaginarme algo como esto. Suspiré aún callada mirándole de reojo, ¿qué diablos debía hacer ahora?

- Creo que deberíamos volver a Forks- ¡cobarde! Esa era la palabra para definirme ahora mismo, ¡cobarde, cobarde, cobarde! Suspiré hondo y le sonreí, si supiera lo que yo pensaba sobre este tema...

- Como quieras- hizo ademán de levantarse pero me armé de valor, le cogí de la mano e hice que se volviera a sentar. Pasé por alto el cosquilleo de mi estómago y empecé a hablar, o al menos intenté decir palabras coherentes seguidas pero el móvil de Edward vibró en su bolsillo y me distrajo.

- Es Alice- refunfuñó enfadado. Sin previo aviso cogió el móvil y lo lanzó contra una roca que había a 30 metros, obviamente el móvil cayó a pedazos al suelo y yo miré la escena con la boca abierta. Aquí estaba el Edward Malgenio Cullen que yo tanto conocía.

- Ya sé que comprarte para navidades- solté. Sonrió dulcemente mirando la roca y yo me enorgullecí por haberle hecho sonreír. Vale, definitivamente estaba loca.

- Gracias Bella- le miré sorprendida- cualquier otra ya se habría alejado de mí hace tiempo. Sé que soy de carácter difícil.

- De nada Sr. Malgenio.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- sonrió otra vez y mi pecho creció de golpe.

- Este es el precio por haberme comparado con "cualquier otra" y por estos cambios de humor que tienes- la que sonreí ahora fui yo.

- Como quieras pero no me cambies el apellido, me gusta el que tengo- el Edward Mandón Cullen ya había hecho acto de presencia.

- Como quieras Sr. Cullen.

- Mucho mejor.

- No te acostumbres a que te hable de usted, hoy estoy de buen humor y por lo que habrás comprobado también bastante inútil.

- Tú nunca eres inútil- hice un gran esfuerzo para no ponerme a pegar saltitos tipo Alice. Este era un nuevo y mejorado Edward, nunca pararía de sorprenderme.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le pregunté demasiado nerviosa.

- Lo que quieras- me gustaba este nuevo Edward, era amable conmigo pero también era serio y firme, tal y cómo nunca me lo imaginé.

- ¿Que te aconseja Alice?- puso su mejor máscara inescrutable de nuevo y caí en la cuenta de que estaba intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Significa esto que ya sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Supongo que sí.

Miró al suelo y luego a mis ojos.

- Me dice que ante todo sea yo mismo. Si me paro a pensar… Alice es buena hermana, no se merece esto- murmuró señalando el móvil destrozado del suelo.

- O sí- dije sonriendo cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- ¿Sí?- respondí al móvil mientras me fijaba como Edward se concentraba para escuchar la conversación.

- ¡Bella! – Edward suspiró con una media sonrisa, era Alice- ¿estás con mi hermano?, ¿qué te ha dicho?, ¿habéis ido a ver a Jacob?, ¿ha pasado algo importante que debas decirle a tu mejor amiga?, ¿Bella, sigues ahí?

- No sé a qué te refieres, solo estoy hablando con Edward. Aún no hemos ido a ver a Jacob, no hay prisa- miré a Edward-. Alice… ¿has visto algo?

- Demasiado, he visto demasiado… Esme pregunta por mí, venid cuando queráis, ¡os quiero!- colgó.

- Dios mío, vaya hermana más movidita que tienes- sonrió.

- Créeme, lo sé.

- Ahora sí, creo que debemos volver a Forks, tenemos una visita a Jacob que preparar- asintió y empezamos a correr sin mucha prisa. Miraba a Edward de reojo de vez en cuando, seguía pensativo, esperaba que esos pensamientos fueran ahora más alegres pero tenía el ceño fruncido y eso me hizo pensar que había algo que no me había contado. El viaje se me pasó más rápido que muchas otras veces. Llegamos a casa de los Cullen sonrientes, Alice fue la primera en darse cuenta.

- ¡Hola chicos!- saltó hacia nosotros y nos abrazó con demasiada energía.

- Tranquilízate Alice, vamos a preparar esa visita al chucho antes que Bella tenga que volver a casa- susurró Edward con prisa.

- Vamos- susurró ella sonriendo no antes de cogerme de la mano con una sonrisa quilométrica y empujarme hacia el comedor. Me gustaría que Edward me prestara su don aunque fuera solo por un día.

* * *

**Siento no responder los reviews ni actualizar muy seguido pero esque estoy muy agobiada últimamente... Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Las cosas están empezando a dar forma, espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias a: Aylen Cullen, 8, BereCullen-Swan, Florchye, JEKA CULLEN, Laura Romero, LizieRossemary12, MacMasen, MapiHale, MakaCullen, Paulii Bones Love, PazCollen, abys, cecy-rose lopez, cintygise, covaric, ipodeve, kate-cullen98, luckypr, marieange, marirroma, madeshiko19, oliveronica cullen massen, perl rose swan, tout n'est pas comme il semble y . **

**Sois geniales.**


	12. Chapter 12

**JACOB BLACK**

Llevábamos casi media hora hablando de la conversación que tendría con Jake. Alice me decía que fuese sutil, que no le presionara. En cambio, Edward insistía en que no me entretuviera y le dijera lo que pasaba sin rodeos. ¿Mi propuesta? No ir a verlo, no quería ver a Jacob, no ahora. Mis quejas fueron inútiles, los dos estaban decididos en que debía ir verlo y no tuve más remedio que hacerles caso. Edward se ofreció voluntario para acompañarme y obviamente, le dije que sí.

- ¿Estás preparada? – me preguntó concentrado saliendo de la casa.

- Supongo – susurré.

- No pasará nada, Bella- dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y ésta se dirigía a mi mejilla, la dejó caer justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar mi rostro. Por miedo, supongo.

- Eso espero- dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Ya sabes que no somos bienvenidos por los Quileutes, sinceramente, no sé cómo podremos entrar en la reserva sin que nos ataquen -me miró-. Quizás si les dices que conoces a Jacob te dejan pasar, a mí seguro que no me dejan ni mirar desde fuera – susurró él mientras ya nos adentrábamos en el bosque, nos esperaban muchos quilómetros por correr.

- Si tu no me acompañas, yo no hablo con Jacob – le dije muy segura, no estaba dispuesta a entrar en la reserva de esos chuchos sin nadie cubriéndome las espaldas. Edward sonrió.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño, Bella – susurró él mientras empezábamos a correr.

- ¿Sabes que si cruzas la línea y entras romperás el tratado, verdad? – le pregunté mientras corría entre los árboles.

- Lo sé, es más, toda mi familia lo sabe y está de acuerdo en romperlo si es necesario – dijo. Su respuesta me heló la sangre, no podía permitir que se pusieran en peligro por mi culpa. Paré en seco, Edward también paró y vino hacia mí preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- ¡No! No estoy dispuesta a hacer esto, os pondréis en peligro por mi culpa y no puedo permitirlo. No, no, no… - dije desesperada dando media vuelta.

Edward me cogió del brazo y me bloqueó contra un árbol, sus manos estaban a los dos lados de mi cabeza, no podía salir. Pasaron cinco segundos y me puse nerviosa, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte, Bella. No va a pasar nada – susurró.

Se acercó unos cuantos centímetros más, nuestros labios casi se rozaban, me empecé a poner aún más nerviosa, él sabía que lo deseaba, me moría por presionar mis labios contra los suyos pero era él quien tenía el control, me tenía totalmente expuesta e indefensa… y de repente, se alejó. No podía creer que me hubiese dejado así, ¿estaba jugando conmigo? Me costó reaccionar, todos mis sentimientos y emociones se amplificaban al ser el monstruo que era, así que tuvieron que pasar tres segundos hasta que pude volver a ser la misma de siempre.

- Vamos antes de que me arrepienta – dije mientras veía de reojo como él sonreía.

No dijimos nada más en todo el trayecto, estaba enfurecida, no entendía la reacción de Edward, me había dejado ahí expuesta con el deseo a flor de piel y estaba bastante segura que él sabía que me hubiese encantado llegar al final. Pero nada, él se había alejado y además sonriendo.

Tardamos un cuarto de hora en llegar a la reserva de los Quileutes, sabía perfectamente que habríamos tardado más de una hora y media si hubiésemos ido en coche. Todo parecía marrón aunque la reserva estaba rodeada por un sinfín de árboles, se podían ver a lo lejos casas por doquier y también podíamos oír el mar de La Push no muy lejos de ahí. Empecé a andar recto sin interrumpirme, Edward caminaba mi lado, andamos como veinte metros hasta que vi de reojo que él ya no me seguía, me giré, estábamos a dos metros de distancia. Lo intuía, lo sabía, miré el par de metros que nos separaba y después su rostro, a partir de aquí los _fríos_ no eran bienvenidos y muchísimo menos los Cullen.

- No – dije involuntariamente, no quería seguir sin él. No podía.

- Shh… Bella, escucha, están viniendo – me dijo Edward. Presté atención, podía oír como alguien se acercaba, un oído humano no hubiera oído absolutamente nada.

Me quedé parada, no respiraba, estaba nerviosa. ¿Nos atacarían? Sam salió de entre las casas, me sorprendí, ¿lo había reconocido?, de pequeña solo hablaba y jugaba con Jacob pero me acordaba de su aspecto y nombre, mi padre me había hablado de Sam un par de veces. Jacob apareció a su lado y se me puso la piel de gallina, había crecido mucho, era incluso más grande que Sam, iba con una camiseta negra pero aun así sus músculos sobresalían. Tardaron diez minutos en situarse delante de nosotros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? – preguntó Jacob mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa. Su voz también había cambiado, era mucho más grave comparada con la que yo recordaba.

- ¿Podemos hablar contigo? – le pregunté, se sorprendió al oírme. Supongo que mi voz también había cambiado.

- Depende, ¿quién es? – preguntó señalando hacia Edward.

- Edward Cullen – susurré con auténtico miedo. Un feroz gruñido salió de entre los labios de Jacob y Sam, me puse a la defensiva. Me coloqué delante de Edward y fulminé a los dos hombres lobo con la mirada.

- No ha cruzado la línea, está en su territorio – dije intentando calmar el ambiente.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó Jacob tenso.

- Creemos que los Volturis me quieren matar y no sabemos el porqué. Seré sincera con vosotros, Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward, puede ver el futuro pero el problema es que no puede ver el mío y eso nos lleva a vosotros. Ella puede ver de todo, menos los de vuestra especie. Si no ve mi futuro significa que vosotros intervendréis y estamos aquí para preguntar si sabéis algo del tema – dije mirándoles de hito en hito.

- No sabemos nada, pero estamos dispuestos a ayudar – me dijo Jake sonriendo. Sam le golpeó el brazo.

- ¡Joder, Jacob! Mírala bien, mira lo que es, es una de _ellos, _no seas idiota – susurró mirando a Jake.

- Gracias igualmente, ya nos vamos – dijo Edward con voz dura detrás de mí.

- Creo que Bill aún tiene el teléfono de casa de tu padre, os llamaremos si sabemos algo o si cambiamos de idea. Pero que quede clara una cosa, esto lo hacemos por ti, Bella, no por los Cullen – me dijo Sam mirándome a los ojos. Asentí y me di media vuelta. Estuvimos andando durante cinco minutos sin decir nada, notaba a Edward tenso.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bella? – me preguntó parándose y mirándome fijamente. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

- ¿No te dije el qué? – pregunté confusa. Empezó a andar otra vez, estábamos a punto de llegar al bosque.

- Ese perro está enamorado de ti – musitó entre dientes. Me quedé perpleja.

- ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijese si ni siquiera yo lo sabía? – pregunté enfadada.

No respondió y siguió andando como si nada. No entendía por qué se había puesto así, no era mi culpa, yo no había decidido que Jacob se enamorase de mí. En un segundo lo alcancé y me puse delante de él, le miré a los ojos pero no se inmutó.

- Edward, no te entiendo. ¿Crees que yo le he obligado? ¿Crees que es mi culpa? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué te pones así? – le pregunté.

- Tenemos a un Quileute de nuestra parte, eso nos ayudará – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- No me has respondido- susurré.

- No hace falta que te conteste. Es solo esta situación, me pone nervioso, no entiendo por qué te buscan justamente a ti. Si me quisieran a mi estaría más tranquilo – me dijo, se deshizo de mi mirada y empezó a correr.

Le seguí, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando, estaba harta ya. Aún no había asimilado lo de Jacob y que Edward estuviese cabreado no me ayudaba mucho. Llegamos a Forks más rápido de lo esperado ya que los dos estábamos enfadados y decidimos ir a cazar, estábamos hambrientos. Oí como un ciervo comía hierba a pocos metros de nosotros así que en un visto y no visto fui hacia él y clavé mis dientes en su cuello, le maté en poco más de un minuto, estaba muy hambrienta.

- Quiero más – le dije a Edward que me observaba desde un árbol no muy alto. Un puma salió de la nada directo hacia él e hice lo mismo, salté, lo atrapé, le clavé los dientes y tardé poco en acabar con su vida, su sangre calmó por fin mi sed.

- Gracias – dijo él mientras bajaba y se ponía a mi altura.

- No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, no te he salvado, solo te he robado el postre – le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Sonrió y volvió a ponerse delante de mí justamente como se había puesto cuando íbamos hacia la reserva, contra un árbol, sus brazos bloqueándome la salida y además estaba muy cerca de mí. Reí por dentro, ¿creía que esta vez volvería a caer en su trampa? No iba a ser así. Me abalancé encima de él y lo besé con todas mis ganas, sabía que él no se lo esperaba pero no tardó en devolverme el beso, me volvió a bloquear en ese árbol pero este se derrumbó con la fuerza con la que Edward me besó, la naturaleza no estaba preparada para esta clase de deseo. Sonreí y me volvió a besar, esta vez en el suelo, parecía que tuviésemos quince años y estuviésemos borrachos, él siempre me sorprendía. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero se me pasó muy rápido. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era de noche y sabía que Charlie estaría preguntando por mí.

- Edward, es muy tarde – le dije suspirando.

- Te acompaño a casa – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Tardamos poco en llegar a casa de mi padre y Edward me dio un seco beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Entré en la casa y me senté en el sofá pareciendo cansada. Charlie ya había cenado así que se sentó a mi lado y miramos una película juntos, él se durmió al minuto diez de película y lo llevé a su habitación, ya me inventaría una explicación por si me preguntaba mañana como había llegado hasta ahí. Me duché, me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama, no sabía por qué albergaba esperanzas de ver a Edward antes de que amaneciera. Supongo que era demasiado positiva.

* * *

**Siento si es muy corto pero he estado ocupada últimamente, espero que os guste!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salvada (Parte 1)**

"Hola, Bella. Soy Jacob, quería decirte que siento la actitud de Sam, ya sabes como es. No le gusta hablar con gente como tu… Ya sabes. Bueno, estaba pensado… ¿Te gustaría ir algún día conmigo a Port Angeles? ¿Al cine? He oído que hay una película muy buena… Ya tienes mi número así que si te apuntas, llámame. "

Cogí mi móvil de encima de mi escritorio y lo lancé con fuerza hacia mi cama. ¿En serio, Jacob? Mi padre siempre había creído que sería el hombre de mi vida, siempre me hablaba de Jacob y de los Quileute. Cuando vivía con mi madre y me llamaba diariamente, no había día en que no los mencionara. Eso me hacía mucha rabia, no tenía cinco años, sabía cuidarme por mi misma y estaba segura que encontraría al hombre adecuado sin ayuda de mi padre.

Decidí no responder al mensaje de voz, hacía años que no veía a Jacob y estaba segura que no saldría con él a la primera de cambio así como así. Me tumbé en la cama como siempre hacía y esperé a que algo ocurriera, pero no ocurrió nada. Estaba harta de tanta monotonía. En esos días, lo único que me hacía sonreír era… Edward.

Empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas, echaba de menos a mi madre. Quería ser humana, quería tener dos padres que se querían, quería vivir en una ciudad cualquiera y vivir la vida de una personal normal. Odiaba ser lo que era, siempre sería así, no tendría hijos, ni nietos ni… Algo hizo que se moviese mi ventana. Me levanté en un visto y no visto y me puse a la defensiva aunque ya ni me importaba morir. Incluso prefería morir antes de ser lo que era. Un sonriente Edward apareció delante de mí y toda la tensión que sentía, se fue por unos instantes. Me volví a tumbar en mi cama con la cabeza echa un lío y empecé a sollozar otra vez, no podía controlarlo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? Tu padre está bien, puedo oírlo respirar, estoy seguro que tú también lo oyes, y… – tapé la boca de Edward con mi mano izquierda.

- No se trata de mi padre… Soy yo, hay algo en mí que no está bien, a veces me siento como si estuviera loca – suspiré-. Quiero ser humana Edward, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, quiero crecer, casarme, tener hijos… - le miré a los ojos-. No quiero esta vida, no va conmigo, debería haber muerto yo en ese incendio y no mi madre. ¡Maldito incendio! Si no fuera por un cabrón que se aburría ahora estaríamos las dos juntas en casa planeando cualquier viaje para hacer juntas como siempre hacíamos.

Edward hizo ademán de irse pero yo fui más rápida y me interpuse en su camino.

- No… No te vayas, por favor – musité sollozando otra vez.

Me abrazó contra su pecho y lloré hasta desahogarme contra su camiseta. Estaba siendo una auténtica estúpida, seguro que Edward pensaba que lo estaba utilizando o algo por el estilo. Cuando me calmé, él me soltó y al soltarme supe que ese abrazo había servido para mucho. Nos sentamos encima de mi cama y él me miró, yo no sabía que hacer así que como la auténtica cobarde que era, miré al suelo y suspiré.

- Edward, me gustaría que supieses que Charlie y tu sois las únicas razones por la cuales ahora mismo estoy aquí. Sino te hubiera conocido, ya habría encontrado alguna forma para acabar con mi vida o lo que sea que tengo – le miré y me sonrió.

- Es irónico. No sabes las veces que he pensado y reflexionado sobre ser humano. ¿Crees que yo no quiero volver a ser como era? Claro que sí, y si te digo la verdad, mi familia es lo único que me ha mantenido a raya. Pero ya sabes, hay algo que me ha estado atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo y, ¿sabes qué?, tú has sido la única capaz de mantenerme a raya esta vez. Tengo la sensación que nos hemos estado "salvando" el uno al otro desde que nos conocimos, y ahora es mi turno, otra vez. Bella, escúchame, puede que pienses que tu vida no significa nada, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes y tengo que decirte que estás equivocada. Tienes a un padre al que querer y proteger, tienes amigos y estoy seguro que puedes tener muchísimos más, tienes a no sé cuantos chicos detrás de ti, que no te sorprenda, puedo leer mentes, tienes a medio instituto embobado, sé lo que digo –sonreí-. Y bueno, nos tienes a mi familia y a mí, que puede que no seamos la mejor compañía posible pero al menos lo intentamos. Créeme cuando te digo que tu vida no está nada mal, tienes muchos sueños por cumplir y gente que te quiere a tu lado, hay muchos humanos que matarían por tener lo que tu tienes. Es verdad que quizás no podrás tener hijos y es verdad que quizás no envejezcas, pero, en serio, ¿qué humano no quiere tener dieciocho años para el resto de su vida? Sabes perfectamente que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, no lo dudes ni un segundo y… - me lancé encima de él. Sin duda, Edward Cullen era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido nunca, le debía muchísimo. Él era… él era simplemente perfecto.

Le besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y él me devolvió el beso, me empezó a acariciar el pelo tranquilamente mientras que yo le acariciaba la espalda. Le saqué la camiseta en un segundo y él, literalmente, hizo a pedazos el vestido que Alice me había comprado hacía un par de semanas, yo hice lo mismo con sus pantalones y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Había valido la pena soportar esos años para vivir este momento, podía decir que ni en mi vida humana había sentido nunca algo así. Puede que me sintiera como me sentía porqué al ser como era los sentimientos se magnificaban pero en ese momento, ya no me importaba nada. Los Vulturis y esos que quemaron nuestra casa se podían ir a la mierda un rato. Finalmente, era feliz, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie me privara de la felicidad, ya había vivido demasiada tristeza y soledad, necesitaba esto… Necesitaba a Edward. Eso lo tenía clarísimo.

* * *

**Siento el retraso, he estado muy ocupada. Sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero tranquilos porqué la segunda parte no tardará en ser publicada. He creído que es mejor que os de este capítulo en dos pequeñas dosis. Dejadme vuestras opiniones debajo, por favor.**** Espero que os haya gustado:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**SALVADA (Parte 2)**

Quedaban pocas horas para que amaneciera y Edward aún seguía en mi habitación. Él era el único que me había echo olvidar todos mis problemas, le estaba inmensamente agradecida. Permanecíamos tapados en mi cama, desnudos y en silencio mientras él me acariciaba la espalda una y otra vez. Estaba tranquila, mi cabeza descansaba de una vez por todas, pero… había una cosa que realmente me preocupaba.

- Escucha, Edward, no sé como decirte esto- susurré para romper el silencio.

- Soy todo oídos, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí – hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- No, no… No tiene nada que ver con mi madre, ni mi vida, ni el incendio ni nada de eso –Edward me miró ya mucho más intrigado-. Se trata de nosotros – suspiré mirando hacia la pared enfrente nuestra pero él me alzó la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo-, corrígeme si me equivoco pero todas las relaciones que has tenido han sido con… - me quedé callada, no quería continuar por ese camino.

- Puedes decirlo, no harás que duela menos, ya sabes que no me enorgullezco de mi pasado, nunca lo he echo – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- No hace falta decirlo, ya sabes que quiero decir. Yo solo quería preguntarte si… si lo que acaba de pasar ha sido como las otras veces para ti. Quería preguntarte si esto había significado tanto para ti como para mí… - frunció el ceño como si lo que hubiera oído fuese un insulto y no lo que realmente yo le había dicho. Sé levantó dejándome tumbada, me quedé sin aire al ver su cuerpo desnudo iluminado con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, era demasiado perfecto para mí. Cogió sus calzoncillos del suelo y se los puso sin prisa, yo me quedé quieta esperando a que hablara.

- Isabella Swan, nunca vuelvas a cuestionarte esto, nunca más. Hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces, lo que pasó con esas chicas forma parte de mi oscuro pasado, nunca me sentiré orgulloso de él. He cambiado, ¡tú has sido la que me has ayudado a cambiar! Lo que ha pasado esta noche no tiene nada que ver con eso, –suspiró- no vuelvas a pensar lo contrario, nunca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si estuvieras enfadado conmigo? – pregunté sintiéndome débil.

- Me molesta que pienses que sigo siendo el de antes y aún me molesta más que creas que te pareces a las chicas con las que me acosté, tu vales mucho más, quiero que te quede muy claro- susurró mirando hacia la ventana.

El silencio volvió y yo ya no sabía como romperlo. Me sentía completa y feliz pero Edward no parecía estarlo. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que él se decidió y volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, no tan cariñoso como antes, pero eso no era lo que me importaba precisamente. Estaba abstraída por la presencia de Edward y tardé más de un minuto en levantarme a cerrar la ventana ya que sin previo aviso, había empezado a nevar, no había caído en que faltaban apenas dos semanas para que llegara la Navidad. Me quedé distraída mirando como caían los copos de nieve sobre nuestro jardín y no me di cuenta de que Edward se había levantado también hasta que me dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

- Eres preciosa – susurró haciéndome sentir aún más feliz. Sonreí al suelo mientras cogía mi ropa interior y me la ponía, supongo que ya era hora de volver al mundo real.

Esa noche había sido demasiado perfecta, sabía que lo que venía ahora no sería tan perfecto, mi padre se levantaría en una hora y además el instituto nos esperaba. Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchamos como alguien se acercaba hacia mi casa, los pasos no eran de humano, era uno de los nuestros. Edward me puso detrás de él tapándome con su cuerpo, ¿esto iba a acabar alguna vez? Empecé a sollozar sin remedio contra su espalda, no podía parar, estaba harta. Paré de sollozar de golpe cuando noté como el cuerpo gélido de Edward se contrajo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás arrastrándome con él.

- Es Jane- susurró. Mi cuerpo se contrajo también, no podía ser. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había echo? Edward me ordenó que me vistiera y así lo hice, nos vestimos en apenas tres segundos y él abrió la ventana y saltó sin más.

- ¡Nooo! – grité horrorizada. Sabía que no debería haber gritado, pero ahora me sentía liberada, desahogada. Salté detrás de Edward, no tenía más opción, no podía dejarle luchar solo, nunca le dejaría enfrentarse a Jane solo.

**Edward POV**

Dos segundos después del grito, Bella ya estaba a mi lado. Sabía que tenía miedo, y no era la única que lo tenía. Le cogí la mano por instinto, necesitaba sentir su fría piel contra la mía ahora que se acercaba nuestro final. Porqué estaba bastante seguro que no saldríamos de esta, no estaba siendo muy positivo que digamos, pero es que era Jane. Nada más ni nada menos que Jane Vulturi. Pasaron poco más de cinco minutos hasta que vimos que ya había llegado, ambos nos alimentamos de dos ciervos que oímos no muy lejos mientras la esperábamos, cualquier ayuda era poca pero al menos tendríamos más fuerza.

- Isabella, ¿no me digas que el que está a tu lado es un Cullen? – dijo Jane sonriendo. No iba vestida de forma muy llamativa aunque como siempre, llevaba el collar y la capa que la identificaban como uno de ellos. Seguramente se había vestido así para no llamar la atención. No sabía cómo me había reconocido pero supongo que se lo imaginaba ya que los Vulturis sabían que Carlisle y toda nuestra familia vivía en Forks. Y por supuesto, estaba seguro que se acordaba de Carlisle, había formado parte de los Vulturis cuando era joven, algo de lo que casi nunca hablaba.

- Sí – musitó Bella.

- Qué pena, Aro no se alegrará al saber que el mismísimo Edward Cullen ya no está entre nosotros… - Bella me sujetó la mano con más fuerza y yo simplemente miré a Jane fijamente, no tenía planeado atacarnos, al menos no ahora. Ella se acercaba lentamente, nos separaban solo veinte metros pero cada segundo que pasaba, los metros iban disminuyendo. No entendía por qué habían enviado a Jane, si querían a Bella muerta, podrían haber enviado a otro miembro menos importante.

- Supongo que ya sabéis porqué estoy aquí – justo cuando acabó la frase oímos como un coche se acercaba, los tres miramos el sur a la vez-. ¿Se puede saber quien ha llamado a la policía? – preguntó Jane sonriendo.

- Charlie – susurró Bella contra mi hombro disimulando. Seguramente Jane lo había oído pero me concentré en Bella sin tener a la Vulturi en cuenta, negué con la cabeza mirando a Bella, ya lo habríamos oído levantarse si hubiese sido él, ¿o no?

El coche de policía llegó pero Jane no hacía más que sonreír. Salieron dos hombres del coche y uno de ellos nos apuntó a Bella y a mí con una pistola mientras que el otro apuntaba a Jane. El policía que nos tenía vigilados no tardó en ver la sangre que tenía en la cara y en la camiseta de la rápida caza, sangre que obviamente aún no me había limpiado. Y él, simplemente, cogió la pistola que sujetaba temblando y me disparó en la pierna. No quería asustarle ni tampoco llamar la atención así que dejé que la bala impactase en mi pierna, echo que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y que cayera de rodillas contra la nieve. Mientras me quitaba la bala disimuladamente, me fijé en que Jane había actuado de la misma forma que yo y Bella, como la inexperta que era, cogió la bala justo antes de que tocara su piel inmortal con sus fuertes dedos y la redujo a la nada ante los ojos aterrados del policía. Ya se había acabado la función.

La pistola se deslizó entre los dedos temblorosos del policía pero yo la cogí antes de que tocara la fina capa de nieve, suspiré porqué sabía que no tenía otra opción, tenía que dispararle en la cabeza, ya sabía que no éramos "normales" y sino lo mataba, no tardaría en enviar más coches patrulla e incluso helicópteros si pensase que no es suficiente. Cuando su compañero cayó muerto en el suelo, el otro policía empezó a temblar también y me disparó tres veces, dos en el pecho y una en la cabeza. Sí, sentí dolor pero bastante poco, y como si estuviese echo de hierro, caminé hacia él mientras me quitaba las balas y mi piel de mármol se iba reconstruyendo.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! ¡No te muevas, es una orden! – gritó él desconsolado. Sabía que eran solo las seis y media de la mañana y que todo el pueblo seguía durmiendo sin preocuparse de nada más pero solo la idea de que Charlie o cualquier vecino se despertara me hizo correr hacia él, taparle la boca desde atrás y sin otro remedio, matarlo.

Antes de girarme ya sabía que Bella lloraba desde hacía rato pero al ver su rostro, me inundó un pánico que pocas veces antes había sentido. Bella debía entender que lo que había echo era lo correcto aunque pareciese lo contrario, ella debía entender más que nadie en este mundo que nunca le haría daño. Mis pies anduvieron casi arrastrados por mi conciencia hacia ella, la abracé con todo mi cuerpo y dejé que se desahogara contra mi pecho como había echo ya más de una vez. Ella me devolvió el abrazo casi sin pensarlo y nos quedamos quietos durante un rato. No me hacía falta mirar hacia el este para saber que Jane había huido, quizás la aparición de la policía nos había salvado la vida, quizás no, pero lo importante era que estábamos ambos a salvo.

- ¿¡Bella?! ¿Estás ahí fuera? ¡He oído gritos! – gritó Charlie con voz ronca desde la entrada. No tenía otra opción, por muy duro que fuese, tenía que deshacer el abrazo e irme… pero no antes de despedirme.

- Bella, escúchame – le cogí el rostro por ambos lados con mis gélidas manos-. Tienes que entrar y tranquilizarle, le debes convencer de que tú no sabes nada y de que todo saldrá bien. Hazte la dormida, no sé, invéntate algo pero nunca debe enterarse de lo que acaba de pasar. Les he matado con la pistola para que parezca un crimen normal y corriente, quizás las huellas no se puedan analizar por el contacto de la nieve,… tu tranquilízate, ¿vale? – asintió aún con miedo, podía notarlo -. Si quieres ve al instituto para despejarte aunque dudo que algún Cullen vaya hoy, sinceramente – le susurré las instrucciones lo más rápido que pude y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme.

- Edward– susurró, me giré-, no la sigas, por favor… hazlo por mí – me suplicó.

Asentí y volví a darme la vuelta, ya estaba todo dicho, ya no podíamos hacer nada más. ¿Los Vulturis querían guerra? Pues que se preparasen, no sabían con quien se habían metido.

* * *

Siento el retraso, la próxima vez espero no tardar tanto pero no os prometo nada. Espero que os guste y felices fiestas!


	15. Chapter 15

**ANDANDO POR LA CUERDA FLOJA**

**BELLA POV**

Intentaba hacerme la dormida pero realmente estaba segura de que Charlie no se lo tragaría ya que no podía ni cerrar los ojos de lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Jane había venido para matarme? No podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto, siempre preguntándome lo mismo: ¿qué había echo yo para merecer algo así? Quería saberlo de una vez por todas, estaba harta de que Edward o quien fuese me tuviese que salvar y proteger. Quería que todo esto acabase ya, solo quería ser feliz e intentar vivir. No tenía pensado ir al instituto hoy, no quería oír rumores sobre los Cullen, tampoco es que me importase mucho algo tan típico de los adolescentes como los rumores, pero si que me importaba mucho la soledad, no me importaba estar sola de vez en cuando pero hoy, después de lo que había pasado, necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto. Sabía que si iba al instituto tendría a Jessica, Mike, Angela o cualquier humano encantado de que me sentara con él o ella y hablara de cualquier tema en común. Quizás Edward tenía razón y lo único que tenía que hacer hoy era distraerme, ¿pero que pasaría si Jane o cualquier otro viniera a por mí en el instituto? Sí, era una posibilidad muy remota ya que el instituto siempre estaba atestado de gente y ningún vampiro en su sano juicio intentaría matar a otro delos suyos en un lugar como ese. Aunque claro, cuando acabasen las clases tendría que irme sola, sin pensármelo dos veces iría a casa de los Cullen… Pero supongo que era demasiado egoísta y quería estar con los Cullen todo el día… bueno, más bien, quería estar con Edward Cullen.

- ¿Bella? ¡Gracias a Dios! Esta noche me ha costado mucho dormir y justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirme he oído dos gritos que venían del bosque, me he asustado y he llamado a la policía. Cómo tres horas después me ha despertado otro que creo que venía del jardín y madre mía – Charlie me acariciaba el brazo una y otra vez -, te juro que he pensado que la persona que gritaba eras tu, Bella. Entonces he subido corriendo las escaleras con mi escopeta en la mano y no estabas y joder, ¿dónde estabas? – me preguntó, estaba muy nervioso, se podía ver desde lejos.

- No sé, estaba en el baño creo y también he oído el grito pero he pensado que eras tú que te habías levantado pronto y mirabas la televisión… - susurré orgullosa de mi misma por lo bien que mentía.

- Bueno, tú tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. Levántate y prepárate para el instituto – susurró él en respuesta.

- Sí, papá, sé lo que debo hacer – le sonreí.

-o-

Cuando salí de casa dispuesta a irme a casa de los Cullen, nunca me imaginé que me encontraría lo que me encontré. Cinco coches de la policía, todos aparcados en el jardín y los dos cuerpos aún en el mismo sitio donde Edward los había dejado pero ahora estaban tapados con algo que parecía ser de plástico y además estaba todo ese sector rodeado por la típica cinta de las películas policíacas dónde hay un asesinato y ponen esa cinta alrededor de la escena del crimen. No quería llamar la atención pero fue solo cerrar la puerta de entrada y todos me miraron. Intenté no hacer mucho caso pero dos de ellos vinieron y me pidieron que diera declaración.

- Mi padre es Charlie, Charlie Swan. Es el jefe de policía, preguntadle a él, he estado en mi cama toda la noche, tengo que irme al instituto – les dije mientras andaba.

Al oír el nombre de mi padre se echaron atrás y me dejaron irme, pero yo sabía perfectamente que la cosa no acabaría aquí. Dos policías muertos al lado de mi casa, justo debajo de mi ventana, demasiada coincidencia supongo. Si no notara los ojos de Charlie clavados en la espalda ni tampoco los de docenas de policías, iría a casa de los Cullen corriendo pero claro, no era una buena idea viendo la situación en la que me encontraba. Me subí en mi furgoneta y arranqué. Sabía que tardaría bastante al ir en coche pero supongo que así tendría más tiempo para pensar, pensar sobre que iba a decirle a la policía cuando volviera a casa y me preguntaran porqué había huellas mías por todas partes por ejemplo. Suspiré, ¿por qué a mí?

Cuando faltaba media hora más o menos para llegar por fin a la casa, una silueta apoyada en un árbol me hizo pararme, aparqué el coche y salí de él.

- ¿Jacob? Lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo, no te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar – le dije mientras andaba hacia él.

- Sí –sonrió-, si que lo sé. Me he encontrado a Edward mientras venía, yo solo quería saludarte y preguntarte si habías recibido mi mensaje de voz… - vaciló-. Pero después de lo que me ha dicho he preferido esperarte ya que ambos estábamos bastante seguros de que no irías al instituto hoy, y mira, hemos acertado – sonrió otra vez.

- Me alegro – hice un intento de sonrisa intentando descubrir porqué había dejado Edward que Jacob se me acercase si sabía que Jake estaba enamorado de mí -. Oye, si quieres cuando salga de casa de los Cullen hablamos pero en serio, ahora estoy de los nervios, tengo a la policía en casa y necesito hablar con Edward de todo esto – le dije siendo temiblemente demasiado sincera.

- Claro, lo entiendo, si quieres después te llamo – dijo. Ya había llegado a su altura, hablábamos a un metro de distancia y cuando acabó de hablar, no vaciló ni un poco y me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo por supuesto, y enseguida me giré para volver a la furgoneta.

- Bella, antes de que te vayas – me giré otra vez-. Ni me has respondido el mensaje de voz, ni has comentado nada ahora… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Eh… Sí, claro. Bueno, ya lo pensaré. Tengo la cabeza echa un lío, nos vemos pronto, Jake – le sonreí otra vez y me puse en rumbo a casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegué, no hizo falta ni que picara al timbre, Edward me abrió, entré, él cerró la puerta y Esme apretó una especie de botón que hizo que la majestuosa, elegante y cara casa quedara blindada de un momento a otro. A partir de ese momento, Carlisle empezó a hablar muy rápido, Edward le iba siguiendo y respondiendo mientras que yo simplemente escuchaba sin decir nada, parecía que estaban acabando una conversación que habían empezado antes de que yo llegara, aunque claro, querían que los otros la escuchásemos también ya que sino Edward podría leerle la mente a Carlisle y listo.

- Escuchad, Charlie me ha dicho que escuchó gritos y que eso hizo que él llamara a la policía. No sé como Edward y yo no oímos ni a Charlie ni los gritos pero eso no importa ya. Estoy segura de que Jane hizo estragos por el bosque mientras venía – les dije cuando acabaron de hablar.

- Probablemente, ¿Charlie te ha dicho algo más? – preguntó Carlisle.

- No mucho más, pero tengo que deciros otra cosa. Mi casa está infestada de policías, si no encuentran huellas o rastros de Edward o míos será un milagro – dije mirándoles de hito en hito.

- Nos encargaremos de que no encuentren nada – dijo Emmett levantándose y sonriendo a la vez.

- De momento nadie va a luchar, Emmett, tranquilízate. Si Jane ha venido hasta aquí por Bella significa que algo importante está sucediendo, no sabemos que es pero sí que podemos confirmar la teoría que teníamos, hay Vulturis de por medio – Carlisle suspiró y me miró fijamente-. Solo hay una opción, o vienen ellos, o vamos nosotros. No tiene porqué haber lucha, a Aro nunca le ha gustado luchar sin remedio alguno.

- Vamos nosotros. No permitiré que ni Charlie ni nadie de este pueblo sufra por mi culpa –casi medio grité cuando lo dije, no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara, de ninguna de las maneras.

- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba. Parecía como si hubiese estado diez días sin comer, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, parecía cansado y tenía ojeras aunque pareciese imposible en alguien como él.

- Sí – asentí.

- Entonces te acompaño – dijo él sin pensárselo dos veces.

-o-

La conversación no duró mucho más ya que tampoco había mucho más de que hablar. Cada Cullen se puso a hacer lo que hacen en días normales, leer, mirar la televisión, quedarse parados sin hacer nada o simplemente andar de un lado para otro. En cambio, Edward básicamente me arrastró hacia su habitación. Al entrar, vi que tenía la habitación muy desordenada, tenía todo el suelo lleno de libros y papeles.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté acelerada sin saber que pensar.

- Sí, tranquila, he estado buscando información sobre antiguas leyes e historias de los Vulturis- dio un repaso con la vista por encima de la habitación y me miró-. Nadie te va a tocar, Bella, debes estar segura de eso.

- No es eso lo que realmente me preocupa – sonreí, pero esa alegría no llegó a mis preocupada por Charlie, por ti, por todo, no puedo más, Edward… no sé que hecho mal yo para que todo acabe así. Necesito respuestas ya que lo único que he conseguido desde que llegué ha sido molestaros a ti y a tu familia.

Edward frunció el ceño de la misma manera que lo había fruncido hacía pocas horas en mi habitación y se acercó más. Su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos color miel parecían hipnotizarme al verlos tan de cerca. Me besó, lentamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Ambos estábamos sufriendo, pero él más y no sabía el por qué, la que estaba en peligro realmente era yo, no él.

- Nunca has sido una molestia. Desde que te he dicho adiós esta madrugada, he estado tres horas pensando en porqué te tenía que pasar esto a ti, he buscado por todos sitios, hasta he puesto a mi familia de los nervios, si realmente fueras una molestia, no perdería el tiempo preocupándome por ti. Esto va acabar… y pronto. Si les pedimos una explicación a los Vulturis, puede que nos escuchen y también que nos contesten, tu no has hecho nada malo – me acarició la mandíbula, por los lentos que eran sus movimientos, intuí que le estaba resultando difícil comportarse tan bien conmigo.

- ¿He hecho algo mal? Quiero decir, mira como te comportas a mi lado, parece como si te estuvieras reteniendo o como si estuvieras actuando. ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, tenía que preguntárselo, su cara me mataba.

- Tú no eres el problema, soy yo. Supongo que me preocupo demasiado – sonrió-, no estoy actuando, es solo que ahora… me gustaría ir a Italia y matar a esa panda de imbéciles.

Lo abracé y amagué mi sonrisa contra su pecho, estaba siendo bastante sobreprotector pero no me importaba para nada, incluso me gustaba.

- Pronto va acabar todo – susurré.

* * *

¿Nuevo capítulo tan pronto? Sip, quería dejaros un regalo antes de acabar el año. Como siempre, espero que os guste y gracias a toda esa gente maravillosa que me escribe comentarios, ¡sois alucinantes!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHARLIE SWAN**

- Hola, Bella, soy Charlie. Ven a casa ahora mismo, por favor – susurró Charlie por teléfono. Después de decir esa frase, colgó. Miré mi móvil intentando descifrar a qué venía ese enfado y dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward, el susodicho estaba frunciendo el ceño.

- Ve, te cubro las espaldas – dijo acariciándome el mentón. Aún parecía preocupado y cansado así que sin pensármelo dos veces, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas intentando así que toda su preocupación despareciera por al menos unos instantes. Tardó en reaccionar pero acabó devolviéndome el abrazo, respiraba acompasadamente al lado de mi oreja y me apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza. Al soltarnos, me dedicó una mirada serena y dos segundos después, salté por su ventana, cogí mi furgoneta y empecé a conducir.

Sabía que Edward corría detrás de mi furgoneta, eso me producía una cierta calma. No podía pasarme nada, lo único que debía hacer era concentrarme en conducir y pensar que a Charlie no le pasaba nada, que solo me había llamado porqué quería verme.

Solo al girar la última esquina que quedaba antes de llegar a casa, vi que aún estaban esos coches de policía en mi jardín y suspiré, por suerte ya se había desecho la nieve, quizás no habían encontrado ninguna huella.

Cuando salí de la furgoneta, lo primero que escuché fue un susurro proveniente de alguna parte del bosque:

- _Charlie está bastante enfadado. Si te pregunta por mí o por mi familia di que hace días que no nos ves, que quizás nos hemos mudado como hicimos hace años desde Alaska_ – susurró Edward.

- _¿Por qué? Edward, ¿qué está pasando?_ – respondí.

- _No tienes porqué preocuparte, es tu padre _– susurró.

Hice caso e intenté darle poca importancia… Lo único que pasaba era que mi padre, el jefe de policía de Forks, me había llamado hacía una hora casi obligándome a ir a casa ya que mi novio había matado a dos policías esa misma mañana en el jardín de nuestra casa. No debía preocuparme para nada, claro que no. Espera, ¿acababa de insinuar que Edward era mi "novio"? No, no lo era,… ¿o sí? No parecía que lo que había pasado la noche pasada hubiera sido solo un "rollo de una noche" pero es que tampoco habíamos hablado del asunto ya que teníamos otras cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos. ¿Edward Cullen mi novio? Un nervioso cosquilleo apareció en mi estómago sin poder remediarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? – pregunté al entrar en casa después de que casi todos los agentes de policía que había en el jardín me mirasen despectivamente.

- Siéntate, por favor – musitó Charlie mirándome con el uniforme puesto. No había caído hasta ese momento que hacía muchas horas que no me alimentaba y la sangre de mi padre me hizo ponerme tensa. Me senté al sofá intentando no dirigirle ni una mirada y esperé a que hablara.

- ¿Por qué no has ido al instituto, Bella? – preguntó como si yo fuera una delincuente y estuviese en una sala de interrogaciones.

- Yo… - me quedé sin habla. ¿Qué debía responder?, ¿qué había estado todo el día con siete vampiros intentando descubrir porqué la familia vampírica más poderosa iba a por mí? No.

- Me ha llamado el director, hija. Dice que no es la primera vez que faltas a clase y que está preocupado porqué si continuas así tus notas bajarán– dijo inspeccionándome con la mirada-. Mira, Bella, sé que no deberías estar estudiando en el instituto pero, ¿qué crees que debo hacer? Después del incendio, estuviste más o menos tres años sola sin ir al instituto. Nunca te he preguntando que hiciste ni dónde estuviste porqué sé que si lo hago tu respuesta no será muy agradable. Sé que tienes 21 años, deberías estar estudiando en cualquier Universidad, lo sé. Pero también sé que tu vida no ha sido muy fácil y por esto te inscribí en el instituto otra vez y tú nunca te opusiste. Pensaba que lo que querías era rehacer tu vida en Forks y olvidarte del pasado pero, ¿qué me encuentro? Me encuentro una Bella nueva que falta a clase muchas veces y a dos policías muertos debajo de su ventana. No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa pero el problema es que ya no sé que pensar. Estás en el último año de instituto y sé que hay algunos alumnos que tienen la misma edad que tu, ¿de verdad tienes problemas con eso o hay algo más? – dijo.

- Papá, yo… No puedo – susurré levantándome del sofá y mirando el jardín a través de la ventana.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No puedes seguir en el instituto? – preguntó preocupado.

- No, no es eso… Acabaré el instituto y me iré a cualquier Universidad para rehacer mi vida, por eso no te preocupes – susurré sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces que pasa? – preguntó, no respondí. - ¿Dónde estuviste hoy, Bella? – preguntó acercándose. - ¿Has estado con los Cullen?- inmediatamente le miré sorprendida.

- No. He estado con… Jacob – respondí mirándole fijamente. Charlie sonrió y Edward suspiró.

- No debería decir esto pero me alegro de que sigas hablando con él. Es un buen chico, Bells. Quizás no tiene tanto dinero como tus amigos, los Cullen – me puse tensa-, pero él siempre ha estado por ti cuando lo has necesitado, espero que es no lo olvides – sonrió.

- Sí, lo sé. Papá, tengo muchos deberes que hacer y muchos exámenes que estudiar así que si quieres algo estaré en mi habitación como siempre – dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome ya hacia las escaleras.

- Espera, cariño – me di la vuelta y le miré. – El director me ha dicho otra cosa. Sé que eres mayor de edad y que eso no me incumbe pero después de saber que estás faltando tanto a clase tengo que preguntártelo; se rumorea en el instituto que te estás viendo con un Cullen, ¿está pasando algo entre tu y Edward Cullen? – preguntó. Por como lo dijo, estaba segura que lo estaba preguntando más como el jede de policía que era y no como mi padre.

- No, son simples rumores – me di la vuelta y subí en un santiamén hacia mi habitación.

Me senté en la silla del ordenador y empecé a teclear un sinfín de palabras para el trabajo de literatura que tenía que entregar en un par de días. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme simplemente en lo que escribía, no quería pensar en nada más. Acabé el trabajo en media hora, y después me puse a escuchar música tumbada en la cama. Estaba segura de que Edward ya estaba en su casa con su familia comentando lo que acabábamos de hablar mi padre y yo y también hablando sobre los Vulturi. Estaba harta de tener que lidiar con tantos problemas, necesitaba un poco de descanso. Después de estar una hora escuchando música, Charlie entró y anunció que iba a hacer la cena y me preguntó si tenía mucha hambre, asentí y se encaminó hacía la cocina para empezar a prepararla.

- Podrías ser actriz – susurró alguien con una voz demasiado conocida detrás de mí.

- ¿Has estado toda la tarde aquí? – pregunté sorprendida pero a la vez emocionada mientras observaba a Edward con ojos expectantes.

- Sí. Sacarás un diez en el trabajo de literatura, por cierto – respondió guiñándome un ojo.

- Podría denunciarte, ¿sabes? No está bien esto de meterte en mi casa para espiarme – susurré mientras me acercaba hacia él.

- Podría prohibirte que me denunciaras – sonrió.

- Eso me gustaría verlo- correspondí a su sonrisa y volví a sentarme en la cama.

Edward se acercó, se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar. Hablamos de todo tipo de cosas menos de los Vulturi y de la conversación con mi padre. Estaba segura de que él sabía que yo no quería hablar de eso así que fue sacando todo tipo de temas dejando a lado esos dos. Estuvimos riendo y hablando de chorradas durante una hora, el tiempo qué tardo Charlie en preparar la cena y a continuación, avisarme para que fuera bajando a cenar. Suspiré un par de veces y bajé las escaleras a trompicones mucho más contenta que cuando las había subido, sabía que alguien me estaba esperando en mi habitación y podía oír perfectamente como todos los Cullen estaban en el bosque del lado del jardín preparados para salir si algo pasaba. ¿Y qué debía hacer yo? Cenar con mi padre, aparentar que todo iba perfectamente y hacerle creer que estaba feliz. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, sin ninguna duda.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a escribir pero espero que os guste igualmente. Espero que estéis pasando un buen inicio de año, ¡intentaré publicar pronto! Soys geniales.**


End file.
